Heart of an Angel
by NewBie86
Summary: I'm not very good in summaries... Ill say set after season 5 doesnt really fallow the spn story line, Rachel is kidnapped by her boyfriend Lucas and her world changes. Eventually Dean,Oc. But will be more of it on the sequel I'm working on, this is my first ever posted fanfic and I will do chapters and sorry I forgot to take those clip notes at the end. hope you guys like it.


Heart of an angel.

It was a dark and chilly night when Rachel finished her shift at the local bar of her home town, Sioux fall. She decided to walk even when she knew her boyfriend, Lucas, would give her hell for not taking a taxi straight home. But something about the crisp October air called to her. Usually she couldn't wait to get into bed with Lucas after her shift and wind down as she knew best how: a cold beer, a hot shower and even hotter sex. But tonight was different, she needed air and peace. Not that her evening at the bar was a bad one, usual customers, business men who tipped great and of course the flirts that thought they had a chance with her, but she knew how to play the game well. Not too off putting so they kept drinking but not too flirty so they would get the wrong idea and try something by the end of the night.

As Rachel walked slowly into the park she couldn't help but notice a black car park on the end side of the soccer field. She wrapped her leather jacket tighter as the wind picked up and started quickening her pace to get home. She heard yelling from a distance. She turned to see from afar 4 shadows, they seemed to be in quite an argument next to the car. `No more short cuts in the middle of the night` she thought to herself.

Excuse me miss?

She heard a smooth voice say from behind her. She spun around to the voice and saw a man in his early twenties. He had black hair and dark yet kind eyes. She tried to answer him but she was caught so off guard her voiced failed her.

I'm sorry, I see that i scared you quite a bit... Hey i know you! You work at Charlie's right? I'm Steven. I was there earlier tonight.

Rachel suddenly remembered him from the bar. He kept to himself mostly, was polite to her and didn't try any cheesy lines on her. He seemed nice but every fiber from her body was screaming for her to get away. Before she could find her voice and get rid of him as soon as possible she heard yelling from the distance again. This time she could see the four shadows start to fight her eyes widen as she saw one figure be thrown on the black car.

-Damn street gangs... I live down just the street here. I couldn't sleep so i decided to get some air. You want me to walk you home? It's not safe this late at night. He nudged his head towards the brawl that was happening from across the field to make his point.

Rachel smiled at him.

Thank you. My apartment is just down that way. She said pointing pass the street gang. I usually don't walk home at this time and now i know why. She half laughed to Steven.

They started walking out of the field making sure they stayed unnoticed from the brawl. Finally they got to her street safely. As they arrived to her apartment building, Rachel stopped to find her keys inside her overloaded purse. As per usual it was mission impossible. She smiled at Steven who was looking kind of... scrap that, really nervous. Before she could ask him what was wrong she heard a car engine rumble turning the corner. She saw fear in his eyes and she quickly turn to see a sexy black car roar passing in front of her home. The car slowed down as it passed her she saw two men inside who looked at her. The one on the passenger side slightly nodded and smiled at her before the car picked up on speed and road down the street. Rachel turned towards Steven to ask if he knew those guys but, Steven wasn't there anymore. She quickly looked around. He was nowhere in sight. She felt a cold shiver run down her spine, she placed her purse back on her shoulder and ran to the door of the building she buzzed on number 6 non-stop till the door clicked open. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could, before she got to the last floor she heard her door open. She ran and saw Lucas peek out the door and she slammed into his arms.

What's going on? Asked Lucas as he wrapped Rachel into his arms. She was shivering and out of breath.

I.. I.. Walked home... I saw ... a gang... this... this... guy... walked me home...

Are you okay?! Did he hurt you?

No! He just... vanished. He was scared of something. The gang... I guess.

As she finished her sentence it was clear the gang probably spooked Steven and since she was home decided to skip on her before he got noticed. She got in the apartment and calmed down explained everything to Lucas even if she knew he wouldn't be happy knowing she deliberately got herself in potential danger. He got up from the couch they were sitting in and kissed her lightly.

-I'm glad you're okay. That was stupid, walking home by yourself... I should thank that wimp for walking you away from that gang. I know you! If he wouldn't of shown you probably would have budded your head with them like you do at Charlie's when guys start to fight. He said as he made his way to the fridge and grabbed Rachel her ritual beer from the fridge.

Rachel laughed at that. He was probably right too. She shook her head at him as he handed her the open beer and she took a big sip of the bubbly liquid to calm her nerves still tingling from her walk home.

Well lesson learned. I'll be taking a cab home from now on. Who knew Sioux fall had gangsters. She laughed at the thought and took another swing of her beer before standing up from the couch and made her way to the bathroom to take her shower.

She turned the hot water on and barely added some cold. She put down her beer on the vanity. Before she got in the shower, the bathroom was filled with steam already. She felt her bones were cold from her walk but nothing a hot shower couldn't fix. Hopefully she wasn't coming down with something.

She washed herself, shaved and just as she was about to turn the water off the lights started flickering on and off with a buzzing sound. She heard a couple of thumbs from her room but it stopped as soon as she turned off the water. She quickly got a towel wrapped around her and opened the door to peek her head. The lights were still flickering.

Lucas!? She called but there was no answer.

She slowly got out of the bathroom and walked towards their room. As she pushed the door open the lights stopped blinking. She sighed at the sight of Lucas sleeping in their bed.

Stupid old apartment... she said to herself in relief.

She made her way to her bed and didn't bother to get dressed as she dropped her towel and snuggled into Lucas. She took in his familiar sent. She never thought she'd end up with such a nice guy. He was perfect for her. She was the wild child as he was the most responsible guy she ever met. They balanced each other and made a perfect couple. Sure his rich family didn't approve of her. He was supposed to fall for Johanna; A lovely whore that came with a wealthy family as well. Not a barmaid half schooled that went from foster home to foster home. No one could handle Rachel. Lucas always told her it was love at first sight. She smiled at the thought and lightly kissed his neck. She was helping out her best friend Carly who was working at a catering business at the time and she got to serve drinks at a bar to some fancy family reunion. She spotted Lucas as Johanna was flirting with him. He didn't seem interested either. When they made eye contact from across the dance floor to each other he gave her the sweetest smile she ever saw. He walked up to her, ditching the blonde bimbo and the rest was history. That was already five years ago. She knew the only reason they weren't married was because of his family and their distaste of her. But she didn't care. She didn't need a piece of paper to know she was going to be with this man forever.

She started kissing again on his neck and he moaned softly opening his eyes to her. She smiled at him.

Babe I want you. She whispered in his ear then nibbled on it.

Then me you shall have! He responded as he quickly turned her on her back and she let out a giggle.

At first she thought he really wanted her. He was usually pretty predictable in bed. Not that she complained sex was always great with Lucas. It usually was soft, sweet and full of tenderness. Something she wasn't used to with her pass. She was a one night wonder and she was okay with that. Before Lucas she never really had a relationship. People let her down all her life so what was the use to surround herself with them. She had Carly though, the one person that was always there for her since she came to Sioux fall, seven years ago. She was her roommate before she moved in with Lucas.

Rachel tried to take control by pushing him back onto his back but her turned her on her stomach and slapped her rear a little too hard. She yelped in surprise then he grabbed her hair pulling at her roughly.

Babe what's up with you? She said as she took his hand that had her hair and tapped it lightly.

I want you bad Rachel. I want to try something new. Close your eyes and just shut up. He said then bit down on her neck.

Let's try role play. He said before thrusting hardly into her.

Rachel woke up that morning with the sound of birds signing. She rolled over to see the time and she felt pain shoot through her. She moaned in pain as she sat up. The clock told her it was 1pm and her shift started at 3 today. She got up and made her way to the shower. She took in sharp breath as she saw her reflexion in the mirror. She was covered in bite marks and bruises. She ran a hand on her neck and chest. Flashes from last night came back to her. How in the world did Lucas manage this on her? How in the world did she not stop him? She turned as much as she could to see her backside and gasped. She was bloody from scratches and her butt had bite marks on it.

Son of a bitch! She shouted.

She was defiantly talking to Lucas tonight. `What in the world got into him?` She asked herself.

She got into the shower and relaxed as much as she was able too before getting dressed and heading to the bar.

Charlie's

Hey Carly! Rachel called as she passed the door to the bar.

Hey girl! She answered and walked to her to hug her friend.

Sorry i'm late had a... weird night last night.

Oh I know what that means. She winked back at Rachel.

Rachel forced a smile on and made her way in back of the bar and started wiping the counter.

-So... You take the bar and I'll wait the tables till nine then you can wait them?

That was usual Carly always trying to get the better tips. But hey Rachel wasn't going to tell her how waiting the table till 3 am was worth the sore feet. People were always more generous with their money the more they drank.

Sure Carls! We're out of vodka. Wanna grab it in back store?

Carly disappeared to get the booze and Rachel flashed her best smile as customers started walking in the bar. Tonight was going to be a long night.

9pm

Rach! It`s your turn to do the tables... My ass hurts it got pinched so much... damn Dan.

Dan was a regular and he did like to pinch asses. He tried on Rachel once and he got arm twisted till his face hit the floor. He apologised to her and promised to never do it to her again of course he never tipped her then and after, but Rachel preferred the respect. Other girls, like Carly, would put up with him because he always tipped very generously.

Rachel gave her spot to Carly and went wiping down the table. The door opened and two guys, one very tall, long shaggy hair, the other shorter but just as buff with a smile that made Rachel know his type as soon as she saw it, entered the bar and got a table at the far end corner. Rachel was going to their table when she heard someone call her name very loudly. She turned and saw Lucas. He was smiling at her but it wasn't his usual smile she thought as she made her way to him, glancing at Carly, who gave her a questionable look. Usually Lucas never came into the bar. It wasn't his cup of tea but he never told Rachel to leave this place because he knew she loved it so much.

Babe! What's wrong? Asked Rachel as she made her way to him.

Nothing can a guy come see his girl and make sure she doesn't decide to walk off on her own tonight?

Rachel took in a relieved breathe.

Babe on Fridays I finish at 5am. What's got into you? You know this. She asked him concern.

Lucas scanned the place and looked at the two men who just arrived and smiled at Rachel but that weird smile he's been giving her.

My bad I guess... Can you take a break? I loved to go for round two of last night. I'll make it quick. You were just begging for it. He smoothly said to her and she felt a shiver in her spine again. And not the good kind

Hum... actually Lucas I just took one. And... About last night we gotta talk about that.

Oh what. I thought once a whore always a whore. He said way too loudly.

Rachel's eyes widen at his comment and he started laughing.

-Oh baby! You're too easy! He added

-Scuse me miss? Do we have a problem here?

Rachel turned to see the shorter of the two guys standing next to her. She scanned the place and to her horror everyone was looking at her now and the tall one in the back just gotten up from his seat.

-No! No problem, he... he was just leaving. Rachel said looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

-Just leaving indeed! Lucas bowed before walking out.

The guy who was standing next to Rachel backed away to where he was sitting. Rachel quickly made her way to Carly who looked just as stunned as Rachel did.

-What the hell was that? Carly asked her best friend.

Rachel not knowing what the hell to answer her took her tray and went to the newest customers sitting in the back.

What can I get you two? She asked but never tried making eye contact with them. She was so confused and embaressed.

Two beers. The tall one answered

Ex boyfriend? The short one asked

Two beers coming up! She answered not wanting to talk about her life to a complete stranger and made her way behind the bar to grab them their order.

Ray what's up with Lucas? You guys had a fight or something?

No... I have no clue... Listen can you cover me? I'm gonna go for a smoke.

Carly took the beers from Rachel and made her way to the sexy men in the back. She smiled at them as she put their drinks in front of them.

Can I get y'all anything else? She winked

Nah, we're good thanks. The tall one answered.

How's your friend doing? Guy seemed like a real jerk. The other said.

Oh Lucas? No he's actually the sweetest guy I ever met. That scene he made back there, I'm just as stunned as Ray Ray. But I'm sure they'll work it out. Carly said as she saw someone wave her over. She excused herself and made her way to the costomer.

Rachel was leaning on the brick wall of the back of the bar. She took another puff of her cigarette to calm her nerves. She didn't know what to do about the sudden change in Lucas. Was work getting to him? Was it her? She took her phone from her pocket and was going to call Lucas when a noise caught her attention. She made her way to it. Maybe someone needed help. Before she knew what happened she was grabbed by her neck and slammed against the dumpsters.

Changed your mind? Lucas growled at her through his teeth. He licked her cheek in the most disgusting way.

Lucas?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Get off of me! She yelled as soon as his grip loosened.

For someone so important, you'd think this would be harder. He smiled as his grip tightened.

Rachel struggled trying to push him off she kicked him a couple of times. She tried to take his hands off of her when everything went black.

Carly was running from one customer to the next. It had been at least an hour since Rachel had gone for a smoke and she better have a good excuse once she came back. Carly was not going to share tips tonight, that was for sure. When three other customers got into the bar, Carly had enough. She made her way to the back of the bar to where Rachel had left.

-Rachel! Bring your tight ass back in! The place is packed! She yelled as she made her way to where Rachel always smoked. But Rachel wasn't there.

\- Ray Ray? She asked as she turned to the alley. Rachel was nowhere in sight. She turned to get back in when she stepped on something. She picked it up and it was Rachel's cell phone. Her eyes widen as she realised what could have happened.

Carly ran back into the bar and quickly scanned the place to see if Rachel didn't just come in as she went out.

-Ray Ray?! She called loudly.

When no one answered Carly ran to the phone in the back of the bar and dialed 911.

I think someone took my friend! She went out never came back I found her phone on the ground... Charlie's... yeah on Manson street. Ok.

Carly jumped on the bar.

Closing time! Ya'll pay up and leave! She yelled. Customers all made their way at the bar to pay their bills but they were not happy.

Carly, what's going on? Dan asked

Its Rachel... I think something bad happened the cops are on their way...

The two sexy men made their way to her.

What makes you think something bad happened? The shorter one asked.

Oh I don't know she was out for a smoke and never came back? She said sarcastically as she gave back the change to one customer.

Maybe she just made up with douche bag?

Carly took the phone out of her pocket.

Then why did she drop her phone? And leave her purse here in the back? Look... just pay up and leave the cops will handle this.

Actually... Said the shorter one with a grin. He reached into his jacket and pulled out an FBI badge. The tall one did the same.

Before Carly could say anything two police officers came in, a woman with short chestnut hair and a tall slim guy with a mustache.

I should have known you boys would be here! Sam, Dean good to see you! The woman said as she hugged the two FBI agents.

Hey Jody! Gotta say we just came in for a beer. The tall agent said as he glides a hand through his long hair.

The tall officer was writing Carly's statement. Once he was finished he made his way to the trio.

Well it seems the missing girl, Rachel Lee, age 28, red hair and blue eyes, about 5,4, had a smoke outside and never came back. She left her purse and her friend here found her cell.

Yeah, and this guy earlier came in, made a scene, called her whore just before she headed out.

Sam's right, the sweetest boyfriend ever if you ask her. Said Dean nodding to Carly's direction.

They all made their way to the back of the bar where Carly told them she found the cell phone. Sam looked around the dumpsters on the side of the building. He bent down and touched a yellowish powder. He brought his fingers to his nose and took a sniff. He made a face as he patted his hands on his navy blue jeans.

Well it's definitely our kind of thing... Sulfer.

Crap. Said Jody.

Rachel woke up feeling completely out of it. It took her a while to make out what she was seeing. She was in some sort of basement. It was cold and very dark. She was tied to a chair. She couldn't move her hands or feet. She could see a shadow moving in the far end of the place. She tried pulling on her restrains and her chair move a bit. The noise got the attention of the shadow and it made its way to her.

Well look who just woke up! 'bout time too... Said Lucas while he twisted the tip of a knife on his finger.

Lucas... what... the hell is going on...

Stop playing dumb. You know exactly what's going on... babe. He said as he leaned into her inches from her face his eyes switched from blue to completely black. Rachel's eyes widen in fear.

That's right babe... Lucas isn't here right now. Well actually he is. He's terrified I'm going to hurt you. But see, I don't really have a choice, you have to be ready when my boss shows up. Thought you'd at least have some development by now, but I guess we just have to do this the fun way.

Who... Who... are you? She asked her voice raw from being strangled.

Not important Rachel... You should be asking yourself what are you? Guess we'll find out.

He ran the blade of the knife down her arm. She screamed out in pain as blood started to poor out from the cut. He punched her hard in the face.

-I don't like screamers... he said and ran the blade down her already swollen cheek.

Rachel bit down her tongue not to scream in pain as tears ran down her face.

-Good girl. The demon smiled pleased. He ran the blade again on her chest and all she could feel was her skin burning.

\- You know even if you did ask what you are... We have no idea. I can feel the power wave off of you. It's intoxicating really.

\- Please let... let me go... I... I... won't say anything just let me go. She whimpered at him.

The demon walked to the table and put the knife back on the table. To Rachel's horror he came back with a small puller.

Should we start with the nails or the teeth? He smiled as Rachel just screamed for her life.

Sam, Dean and Jody all gathered at Bobby Singer's house. They came from checking Rachel's apartment all they found was sulfer near the window of her room.

So... Demon possesses the boyfriend and takes off with the girl? Asked Bobby as they all settle in the kitchen.

Yeah, but, we have no leads he could of taken her anywhere. Answered Jody.

That's just great... added Dean as he rubbed his face with his hands.

In a whoosh a man in a beige trench coat appeared before them all. His blue eyes searched the room and he nodded at them.

Sam I need your help. Time is running out I'll explain on the way. He told Sam as he started walking towards the door.

Sam and Dean got up and the Angel turned around and stomped his way to Dean.

I said Sam.

Dean looked confused at the angel then angry.

What the hell is that supposed to mean Castiel? He barked

Dean, let them go we have to figure this case out. Bobby told him.

I promise I will explain. Like I said time is a factor. Castiel called back as he made his way out of the house.

Dean threw the keys at Sam.

Be careful... Jody said to Sam in worry.

Sam nodded at Jody and made his way outside to the black 67' impala, where a very impatient Castiel was waiting in the passenger seat. Sam made his way to the driver's side and got in the car. He started the engine and roared out of the parking lot.

Okay Cas... What's going on? Asked Sam

We have to get the girl. The girl you saw at the bar. Before it's too late

That Rachel chick?

Castiel turned and looked angry at Sam but nodded.

Okay then where is she?

She's at an abandon farm down Hiller avenue.

Great! Let me call Dean and—

NO! Castiel cut off Sam.

Why not?

They are not meant to meet each other anymore. We need to get her out safely and as far away from Sioux fall as possible. Castiel explained while looking out the window.

What—

Just drive... faster. Or it will be too late.

They arrived at the farm Sam pulled over near the door and went to the trunk of the car, grabbed his demon blade and a sawed off gun. They heard a scream from inside the Farm. They both looked at each other before running inside. The place was dark and empty. They slowly searched room by room before noticing a door that gave to the basement. Sam nodded to Castiel before they slowly made their way down.

So, I really don't get it... I mean you bleed like a human... you break as easily as one too. What are you? The demon wearing Lucas asked a barely conscious Rachel. He brushed off a strand of hair that was in her bloodied face. She spit blood right into his face. `Lucas` laughed then slapped her face again.

Rot in hell you bastard! She screamed.

Now, now, let's not get emotional.

He walked back to the table. She hated when he walked there. It meant a new kind of pain was coming to her. She tore her eyes away from him not wanting to see his new tool and saw someone kneeling in the stairs. Her head shot up. Before she could decide if she should be relieved or terrified, the man put a finger on his lips to tell her to stay quiet. He pointed at the demon and showed one finger, asking if it was only him. She nodded and heard the demon turn around, he had an ice pick this time. Her breathing started accelerating, as she tried to push herself into the chair to get away. `Lucas` walked back to her and swung the ice pick into her shoulder. She screamed so loud that Sam had to cover his ears, dropping the sawed off gun. Before he could react and get the demon, it backed away from her grabbed his head with his hands and fell onto the ground. Then all his orifices lit up in a blinding light. Castiel grabbed Sam and brought him back upstairs just in time before they heard a bang and wet pieces fall slapping on the door the angel had closed.

It's too late. Castiel announced grimly.

Sam stared at Castiel in shock. Then opened the door and carefully made his way downstairs. He slipped on something and fell the last steps. He looked at the scene before him. Pieces of Lucas' were everywhere. He spotted Rachel, still tied to the chair, her head hanging low. He slowly made his way to her. When he reached down to check her pulse, her head shot up which made Sam jump back.

Oh my god! Oh my god! LUCAS! She screamed hysterically, looking everywhere.

Suddenly she noticed Sam standing in front of her. She stiffened in fear, shaking her head, frantically trying to push herself back as much as possible.

Hey... It's ok...it's ok. My name's Sam, Easy now. We're here to help. Sam said softly, holding his hands up before taking a step forward. He flinched as he saw the ice pick still buried in her shoulder.

Cas! Little help here! He called to the angel who was standing halfway in the staircase, taking in the horrible sight.

Castiel made his way to them. He kneeled in front of Rachel and waited till they made eye contact. When she did look down at him, she took in a calming deep breath. For a moment all they did was staire at each other, while Rachel started breathing more normally.

Sam made his way behind her and pulled out his blade to cut the ropes that bounded Rachel to the chair. He was careful not to move the ropes too much as her wrists were bloody from the friction. Once cut, he slowly untangled them from around her wrists and ankles.

Rachel tried to bring her shoulders back and failed as pain shot in her left shoulder from the impaled ice pick. She leaned back not wanting to fall off from the chair, from the sheer pain it caused her to move.

\- I am very sorry Rachel. Castiel said as he grabbed her right shoulder, to steady her, and swiftly pulled out the ice pick. Blood started gushing out of the wound. She let out a weak scream and passed out. He placed his hand on her fore head closed his eyes. Slowly the wounds started fading, the bleeding from her shoulder stopped. Before all the bruises and cuts vanished, Castiel removed his hand from her and picked her up from the chair into his arms.

-I have to bring her somewhere safe. They already know of her by now. I will be in touch when it is safe. Castiel said before disappearing with Rachel, leaving a shocked and confused Sam.

The sun was starting to show rays of light as Bobby was looking in his books, Jody was on the phone with her officers to know if they had an update on the missing girl and Dean was on Sam's computer trying to get information on Rachel Lee, He should have gone with Cas, and Sam should of done the research. He sucked at it.

Dean got up and made his way to the kitchen and started another pot of coffee. He was wondering if he should call Sam to check up on them when the door swung open and Sam came in.

We found Rachel.

Oh thank god. What happened? Asked Jody after Hanging up the phone.

Sam explained what had happened and how Cas seemed to know a lot more about Rachel but was pretty vague about it.

Seemed more important getting her safe somewhere then explaining what was going on.

So what we just sit here and wait for Cas to fill in the blanks? Where did he take her? Asked Dean.

Rachel woke up in a bed in what seemed like a cabin. She saw a fire going in the fireplace. Candles lit the small opened Cabin. She noticed a figure looking out the window behind the small couch. She sat up quickly and flinched as her sore muscles protested. Castiel turned around at the noise and came to her bed.

You're finally awake. Said softly Castiel with a gentle smile.

Who-where-what... she said as she sat as near as possible to the head of the bed.

My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord. You have been passed out for 8 days, we are somewhere in the deep woods of Alaska, safe. You were kidnapped by a demon, which means others have now, knowledge of your existence.

Lucas... she barely whispered.

He was possessed by a demon. The demon tortured you for hours before he finally... activated your potential...

A demon. She flatly pronounce as she looked up his bright blue eyes.

Yes... He must have felt your power and taken notice in you. Wanting to understand it. Maybe they've been following you for a while now.

Angel? She asked blankly not fallowing Castiel's train of thought.

Yes I know it is a lot to comprehend but Rachel you are danger now.

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked like she was searching the words.

I... I killed Lucas didn't I? I... I felt heat... inside. And it got really... intense... I pushed it out... Oh my God... I killed him... She burst into tears and Castiel sat next to her and wrapped his arms around the shaking girl.

He was possessed by a demon, you freed him. He told her after a long moment. She sat up and Castiel sat farther at the end of the bed.

What am I? You said my power... he activated my...

Potential yes. Not too long ago the apocalypse started. It was stopped by two brothers. But the angels... we, decided to create someone who would become strong enough to defeat Lucifer himself. To bring a new line of warriors to rid of hell on earth. We created you. Every angel gave a small part of their own grace, myself included, to create the perfect soul. You were sent by the Holy Spirit. Placed inside a virgin's womb, Nella. Your birth mother.

My mother died giving birth to me. Rachel said through her teeth.

Yes, she accepted her faith. We cannot possess vessels without their consent.

Rachel got up and started pacing the place. She couldn't believe she was actually listening to what he was saying. But she couldn't believe what had happened between the last time she woke up, eight days ago, bruised by Lucas and now either. Suddenly it clicked; Lucas wasn't the one she had the rough sex with. It was the demon. A wave a nausea hit her she threw a hand over her mouth. Castiel's eyes widen at her. She ran to the first door she saw and was relieved to find the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She spit out the bile in the toilet bowl. She dried gagged a couple of time then broke into a cold sweat. She let herself drop onto the floor as she broke once again in tears. She curled up into a ball, hugging herself and cried herself to sleep.

Jody opened Bobby's front door right after knocking three times. She was wearing a simple, yet elegant black dress that stopped just below the knee. She was wearing light make up and a dark lipstick.

Hey boys, any news yet about that Rachel Lee?

The three men sitting in the living room were frozen at the sight of Judy. She blushed before giving them a stern look.

I came straight here from Lucas Weldon's funeral... she explained.

How'd it go? Asked Sam.

You mean besides from no one mentioning once Rachel? This brawd named Johanna, playing the widow? It was as heart wrenching as a freak gas explosion, wrong place, wrong time thing... Jody dropped in the free chair with the three men. She couldn't believe how she managed to cover his death so quickly with Dean... one pipe leak in the basement and a Candle on middle step of the staircase it that was that. The firemen found the remains in the early afternoon. At first they all assumed it was the missing girl Rachel. But DNA test proved it was actually the suspect. Turned out the place actually belonged to him. He was one of those, `buy, fix, sell houses`, types. So she was able to separate the two cases, blamed bad coincidence. No one but one girl demanded answers, her best friend Carly Grey. It broke Jody's heart to keep lying to the girl. Not that she knew where she was or if she was alive, the way Sam explained she was already half dead, but Carly needed answers. So did Jody.

Well, as news from Rachel... besides the fact we know Rachel's mother died giving birth to her, since then she went from one foster home to another till she was seventeen and came here to Sioux fall. Father's unknown. Her friend, Carly, said after she came here they became roommates and worked odd jobs till they were hired at Charlie's. She was a happy person, never talked about her pass. She moved in with her late boyfriend four years ago. Never noticed anything strange about Rachel. Said she had the perfect life... nothing really. Castiel hasn't been answering any of our calls or prayers... Sam explained to Jody.

I say we get a case and hit the road. If Cas needs us, he'll let us know. Meanwhile we ain't much good sitting here and doing nothing. Dean said as he got up and made his way behind the couch and leaned his hands on the back of it.

Actually I might have something in Colorado... Three people were found dead with their hearts ripped out in the pass week. Offered Bobby.

Great! C'mon Sammy, I'm itching to kill something. Said Dean rubbing his hands together. Sam thought about it, before getting up and making his way upstairs.

I'll go pack our bags... Bobby, call us if you hear anything. Called Sam from the stairs.

That's the spirit, Sammy! Yelled Dean before heading out to check the trunk of the car to make sure they had enough silver bullets, they were probably going to face a werewolf.

You... do look very nice tonight. Said bobby awkwardly to Jody, clearing his throat.

Jody smiled at him.

Rachel woke up in bed. It took her a moment to remember where she was. She slowly sat up feeling weak.

Good morning, I hope you don't mind I brought you back to bed... It seemed to be more comfortable then the floor of the bathroom. I also brought coffee and juice... I didn't know what you would prefer. I have brought also doughnuts, fruit and cereal, if that is alright. If not I can—

No! That's perfect... Thank you. She assured him.

Rachel made her way to the kitchen area grabbed a doughnut and the coffee mug. She walked to the couch and sat next to Castiel, bringing one leg up on the couch to sit facing him. She took a big bite of the fried dough and washed it down with the hot liquid. She rolled her eyes in pleasure as she indulged herself in the taste.

Wow... that's the best doughnut I've ever tasted and the coffee... She looked up at Castiel, after everything that happened, it was an odd thing to say. The angel smiled at her.

You haven't eaten or drank in the pass nine days now. I was able to cure your dehydration and starvation. But I assume your body greatly needed real nutrition. He explained.

She finished her doughnut and got up and grabbed an apple she saw earlier on the table and made her way back to the couch. She was starving. As she bit into it she managed to control her satisfaction. She chewed a couple of times and looked at Castiel who was patiently waiting beside her.

-So what now... I mean. If I'm as powerful as you say I am. What do I do now? She picked up her coffee and drank a couple of sips to help push down the apple.

-I was able to find out more information on the demon who took you. He was working for a higher demon. He goes by the name of Legion, he takes power from others by eating souls. You can imagine the interest he could have in you, since he was told of you.

\- Lucas—I mean... The demon, told me he was waiting for his boss... It wanted me ready for him. How did it know to torture me till I... blew him up...? What if they know exactly what I am? She asked suddenly not hungry anymore.

\- Impossible. Only angels know of your existence. I am the only one who knows it is you. I have been in charged to look after you, to protect you. I can only imagine a demon feeling your power somehow... And Legion heard of it.

\- What happens if he finds me? She asked not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

\- Then Legion would become more powerful than a god. This could unleash a new apocalypse on earth.

\- So what? We hide forever and hope he never finds us? She asked standing up as rage of nicotine passed through her.

\- No. We fight. You have no idea of the power you have in you... You can basically do what you want. But we need time, you need to train. We have to get you ready.

\- And how exactly are you planning to do that?

For a moment Castiel was silent. He knew he needed help. He could only pray since she was no longer needed as her true calling, her path changed also and the prophecy wouldn't come true.

We need help. I know people who can help. You already crossed paths with them. But I have to make sure it is safe first.

Before she could ask more questions Castiel disappeared in front of her.

Woah.

Bobby was washing the dishes, swearing, under his breath, at the boys for dirtying so much. Jody had left last night not long after Sam and Dean went on their hunt, probably an easy one at that, they should be back in a couple of days. As he finished up wiping the last of the plates and placing them back in the cupboard, he heard a whoosh.

Well it's about damn time you showed up! Good timing too, the boys are gone, or you'd have a bloody nose by now. Said bobby without bothering turning to see Castiel standing behind him.

I had prior business to attend on first. I also had to make sure it was safe. He explained.

How about you tell me what that means exactly? He said walking to the angel.

Castiel nodded he sat on the chair next to the table and mentioned to bobby to do the same, and started to explain the angels creation.

So you idjits decided to play god and made a weapon of mass destruction that was, useless, may I add. And now the bad guys found out about her and this Legion guy wants her power.

Yes. If he succeeds, he would become the most powerful evil we have ever seen. More powerful then god himself.

Boddy got up and slapped the angel in the back of the head before grabbing his phone and dialing Dean's number.

Dean, get your asses back here. We have bigger fish to fry.

Rachel spotted a couple of bags near her bed and decided to go through them. She found shampoo, soap, deodorant, a tooth brush, a hair brush. She opened the next bag and it had sweats inside. She took a strand of her hair and noticed it was caked up in blood. She quickly took the two bags and made her way to the bath room. For the first time she noticed she was wearing similar sweats than those she found in the bag. Castiel must have cleaned her up and changed her into those sweats. Somehow it didn't bother her. He did save her life and kept her alive for 9 days. She slowly took off her sweat shirt and gasped as she saw big ugly scars on both of her arms, her chest had similar scars, her left shoulder had healing wound. Flashes of her being tortured passed through her mind. She noticed her stomach also was dressed in scars. Some, completely healed, others, not quite. She heard echoes of herself screaming in pain in the back of her mind. She grabbed the sink as she felt overwhelmed by emotions. She took calming breathes before looking at herself in the mirror. Her usual bright grey eyes were now an almost dark and dull. Her hair seemed black with all the blood caked into it. She had dark pockets under her eyes, one eye was swollen from the hits she received and her skin was a palette of yellow, green and blue. She quickly looked away from the mirror. Every time she saw a new bruise or cut her mind would recall her of how it got there. She took off her sweat pants and didn't bother looking down. Started the shower and was happy to find it actually had hot water and stepped inside. She closed her eyes as she felt the hot water wash away the blood from her hair. She rubbed her hair and let out a small gasp. She looked at her fingers and saw raw tip, remembering when the demon had pulled out her nails one by one. Still, she was thankful he had not chosen her teeth. She washed her hair rubbing the shampoo on her head with the palms of her hands. She slowly washed her bruised body carefully rubbing her cuts. She got out, grabbed a towel and patted herself dry. She got dressed in the black sweats and brushed her teeth and hair before getting out of the bathroom. She jumped as she saw Castiel standing in front of her.

I see you found the supplies I have left for you.

Yeah, thanks. The shower felt great. I didn't realise how much, blood I had on me... She wrapped her arms around herself.

I have to bring you back to Sioux fall. There we can start your training. You will stay at Bobby's. It is safe there.

Great! Carly must be going nuts not knowing what happened to me...

No one must know you are back, Rachel. It is as much for their own safety then it is for yours. Demons are probably watching your friend as we speak. Waiting to see if you show up. He explained sternly.

Rachel paled as he explained it. He was right. They took Lucas, they can take Carly.

-What if they already have Carly? She asked frantically.

-She is safe. She is worried about you. But she is will be okay as long as you stay away. Rachel nodded at Castiel her eyes watering up.

\- I brought you something to eat. You should rest after. Tomorrow we will go to Sioux fall and start training you.

Dean pulled into Bobby's driveway. Bobby had called right after they caught the werewolf and shot him dead with three silver bullets. He pushed his brother awake before making his way into the house. Bobby was sleeping on the couch and woke up when Sam closed the door behind him.

\- So we're here. What the big fish? Dean asked as he dropped on the couch, next to Bobby. Bobby rubbed his face with both hands. He stood up and stretched facing both brothers.

\- Well Cas popped by. Seems heaven didn't have enough faith in you two saving the world. So they made a weapon strong enough to destroy Lucifer and bring into the world a new kind of warriors to cleanse the earth of evil.

\- But we did, save it. Sam said taking a seat on a chair in the living room.

\- And she should have lived a normal apple pie life, till a demon caught a whiff of her and ran to a bigger baddie who could use her power to become... more powerful than God himself says Castiel.

\- Rachel... Dean guessed. He shared a look with Sam.

\- Yeah, she was created by angels They made her soul out of partacules of all the angels' graces. He wants us to train her, teach her about our life, keep her safe here while he teaches her, her angel mojo, so we can have a chance to stop this demon called Legion. He says she's mighty powerful just doesn't know how to use it yet. Guess she tapped into it when she was being tortured.

\- That would do that to an angel juiced up girl. Dean said sarcastically.

-Why don't we start by getting info on that Legion demon? Sam proposed. Maybe they could rid of the demon first then concentrate on Rachel's abilities.

\- Got a head start on that, Einstein. Legion isn't just a demon, He's thousands of them. Says in the bible Jesus exorcised it out of a poor sucker. Two thousand demons were cast out. Who knows how many more it got now. Something tells me that demon knife ain't gonna cut it boy. Bobby said to Sam.

\- So you're thinking she's the only one who has a shot taking down the demon? Asked Dean.

\- Cas seems to think so. Let's just hope she gets her powers under control fast before Legion finds her. I'm guessing he won't be patient much longer.

\- So where is she? Asked Sam.

\- Somewhere safe, Cas should bring her over in the morning. We should set up the guess room then get some shut eye before they arrive.

They all made their way up stairs, Bobby grabbed some clean sheets from the hallway closet, Dean added a fresh layer a salt on the windows of the guess room and Sam emptied their extra clothes from the dresser. Once everything done Bobby went into his room downstairs and the brothers set up the cots in the small study next to the guess room.

Wonder how she's holding up... One day she's just your average barmaid and the next she's being tortured by her boyfriend, blows him up and learns she's barely human... Sam told his brother as they settled in the cots.

Well, Sammy, you turned out ok. I know a thing or two about torture, I'm still standing.

Right... cuz we're two good examples of dealing with shit like this. Sam replied sarcastically.

Both brothers minds trailed off in the past and how they didn't quite dealt well with it, till exhaustion took over and both gave in to it.

Rachel was walking in a forest. The trees didn't have any leafs. It was cold and dark. In the corner of her eye she saw a shadow. She turned and walked over to where she saw it. Even before the man, who had his back to her, turned she recognised him.

Lucas... She breathed

Ray, why? Why did you do it? I loved you. He pleaded

I'm... I'm sorry, I didn't. I didn't know... Lucas I'm so sorry. Rachel started sobbing.

A little late for that, don't you think? See you'd think being blown up like that wouldn't hurt, but see... Time works differently when you're dying. Rachel I felt every part of me slowly rip into pieces. You did that to me.

Lucas slowly made his way to Rachel. She was frozen in place. He brushed her cheek lovingly wiping her tears away. All of a sudden his eyes were pitch black and he grabbed her throat.

You bitch! You killed me! He yelled in her face.

Rachel woke up sitting straight on the bed. She was covered in sweat, her heart pounding in her ears. She had her hands on her neck rubbing it. She could almost still feel the grip he had on her in her dream. When she finally, calmed her breathing down, she scanned the cabin and didn't see Castiel around. She slowly got up and made her way to the bathroom. She showered and wrapped a towel around herself and started brushing her teeth, when she heard a knock on her door.

Rachel, I was going to take the liberty to grab your clothes from your apartment... But someone already emptied the apartment... Called castiel through the door.

Rachel's heart sunk. Of course his family would throw away all of her belongings. They probably thought she was dead or on the run. That also meant they knew Lucas had died.

-... So I went to a store and this lady helped me choose a couple of basic outfits and under garments. Castiel finished.

Rachel opened the door slowly and took the bag from the angel who was handing it over to her. She gave him a weak smile of appreciation and shut the door. She opened the bag and saw two pairs of jeans, socks, underwear, sports bras, two short sleeved shirts, one sport vest and a dress. She picked a dark wash jean, a white t-shirt, a shit sports bra, a pair of socks and cotton white panties. She got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. You could clearly see her scars on her arms and chest. She quickly got out the dark blue vest from the bag and threw in on, covering her scars as much as she could. She got out of the bathroom and made her way to the couch, sitting beside the angel.

What happened to lucas? I mean his... Body... Or remains? She wasn't sure how to properly ask the question.

Jody and Dean managed to cover it up as a gas explosion. Firemen found his remains and his family had a funeral service three days ago. They buried his remains at their family's cemetery, not too far from his parents' mansion. Castiel explained trying to read Rachel's expression.

Rachel sat looking at the wooden coffee table, a glazed took in her eyes. She didn't know if she should feel relief, that he was being mourned or sadness of missing his last homage. All she felt was...emptiness.

Who's Jody and Dean? She focused her attention on Castiel.

Jody is the Sheriff of the town. She knows about the supernatural. Dean is a hunter like his brother Sam. They are the best at what they do. They saved human kind from the apocalypse.

So they hunt... demons? She asked regaining more focus on the subject.

Among other things. You should eat before we get there. They are expecting us. He said getting up and packing Rachel's stuff in the bags he handed her a box which contained a pair of black sneakers.

That morning Bobby was the first one awake, he started the coffee pot and grabbed the news paper, reading the news, trying to see if anything unnatural was going on in his town. Nothing seemed abnormal. Which he guessed was a good thing. Demons weren't looking for Rachel here. The door opened and he peeked out from where he was sitting in the kitchen to see it was Jody.

-Morning. He greeted her getting up and making them both a cup of coffee.

\- Is she here yet? Jody asked, looking around. Bobby had called her the day before to let her know the news he had on Rachel, the fact that she was going to stay with him for a while.

\- No, I guess they should be here soon. He answered offering her a cup, which she thanked him for before taking a sip.

\- I can't help but feel sorry for the girl. It's one thing finding out what's really out there, it must be a whole lot of something else finding out you're part of that world. Jody said.

Sam came down and walked over to the kitchen greeting both people as he poured himself some coffee.

Dean's taking a shower, he should be down soon. Sam told them sitting at the table with them.

They all heard the familiar sound of Castiel appearing in the living room. They all shared a look before getting up and making their way to where they heard the noise.

Well... that wasn't fun. Rachel told Castiel as hold onto him fighting to keep her balance.

Rachel, I want you to meet my friends. Said the angel as he saw them come into the living room.

Rachel turned around and saw a woman, a man tall and an older man standing in front of her. She fought the urge to slip behind Castiel and stepped foward to them.

Hi, you must be Jody. Rachel greeted Jody shyly.

Yes! I'm Jody. We were worried about you. It's nice to finally meet you. Said Jody walking to Rachel to shake her hand warmly.

Rachel winced as Jody grabbed her hand. Jody let go seeing her nail-less hand.

Oh my god, I'm so sorry—

It's fine! It... Actually, looks worst than it feels. Rachel reassured Jody, hiding her hands in her sleeves feeling embarrassed.

I'm Booby. It's a pleasure to meet you. My home is safe, got it extra armed to keep the badies out. He smiled at her, trying to brake the awkward moment.

Thank you... It's nice to meet you too. She smiled back.

And I'm—

Sam. I remember. You... helped me get out of there... Thanks. She said emotions creeping up on her again.

Sam nodded and gave her a sad smile. He didn't get there in time. He should of made himself known before the demon pushed Rachel too far and resulted in her blowing her possessed boyfriend. But he figured she had enough to deal with right now, she didn't need his guilt on top of everything else.

They all stood awkwardly in silence not sure where to go from there, when they heard Dean coming down the stairs humming a rock tune as he dried his hair with a towel not noticing any of them.

And this is Dean. Introduced Castiel, to which Dean stopped dead in his tracks, mid way to the kitchen. He turned to the group, shaking the towel on his head, spotted Rachel and gave her one of his signature, full teeth, smile. Covering up the worry of her beaten state. `Should have Cas healed her by now?' he thought to himself. He noticed everyone seemed uncomfortable.

Hey! Rachel right? I was just gonna get myself a cup a coffee, you wanna join me? He asked placing the towel over his shoulder.

I don't— Started Castiel.

Sure. Rachel answered ignoring what the angel was about to say. She rather deal with one of them at a time than have them all eying her at the same time.

She fallowed Dean into the kitchen and grabbed two cups and filled them with the black liquid.

So how do you take your coffee? Asked Dean adding sugar to his.

Cream, if you have any. If not milk or—

I think we have cream, Sammy likes it with that too. Keep tellin' him real men drink their coffee black but he still cries for it. He ranted as he got the cream out of the fridge and handed it over to Rachel.

Thanks. She smiled at him. Taking the cream and adding it to her cup.

And thank you for taking me out of that room... They seem like nice people but... This is all...

Overwhelming? He finished for her, taking a sip of coffee and kneeling back on the counter. She nodded in response.

Yeah, I get that. They mean well, they're good people to have on your side. Thankfully you already got to meet the weird one first. Castiel's not the best one with people skills. He is getting better at it, though... Dean trailed off seeing he lost Rachel's attention. He frowned at her, remembering how he felt when he got back from hell. How his mind would wonder randomly back to the past.

How you holding up? He asked looking into his cup not wanting her to know he noticed her zoom out of their conversation.

Rachel's head shot back at him. She half laughed, half sobbed at his question. How was she supposed to answer that?

I get it. Believe me when I say; I get it. But it does get better, might not seem like it, but it does. You're not alone in this, we'll figure it out. Dean said his eyes burning into Rachel's.

Somehow she believed him. But before she could say anything Castiel walked in the kitchen, breaking the moment.

-Rachel, Bobby told me he has set up a room for you. I'll show you where it is and we can start your training there.

-Oh. Um... Okay... Thanks for the coffee and... What you said. She said grabbing her coffee and making her way to the angel.

\- Anytime. He winked at her as she passed him. Dean couldn't help but check her butt as she walked off. His eyes drifted to an angry angel staring back at him.

\- What!?

Castiel stared at Dean but didn't say anything and led Rachel to her room.

Rachel walked inside a plain room with a bed in one corner and a dresser in another. Her bags were at the end of the bed. She walked at one of the two windows where she could see the big yard with rows of car carcasses. Beyond that, was a tall grass surface that went on a few hundred feet and at the end of that, she could see trees, probably a dense wooden area.

We should start with something easy. I wasn't able to heal you completely, but you should be able to heal yourself. It is part of what has been giving to you.

Rachel turned around and looked at Castiel.

How?

First you should sit somewhere comfortable, in case you collapse. But it's rather easy. Concentrate on one of your wounds till you can only feel that, and will it to heal. Feel it heal itself.

Rachel sat herself in the middle of the single bed Indian style. She looked at her thumb. Stared at it and wrinkled her nose as if forcing it to heal. Castiel smiled at her and sat next to her.

Close your eyes, try and feel the wound. Once you only feel it and nothing else, then will it to heal.

Rachel closed her eyes. After a couple of minutes she started wrinkling her nose again. She opened one eye and peeked at her thumb. Nothing happened. She let out a frustrating sigh.

Maybe it would be best if I leave you try alone. He said and got up.

If you need anything just call me. And he left the room leaving her alone.

Castiel made his way downstairs to the four people who were sitting in the living room. They all seemed to be waiting for him to talk.

How is she? Asked Sam, breaking the silence.

Better than I would expect her to be. He answered.

That's bull shit and you know it Cas! Yelled dean.

Keep your voice down. Ordered Bobby looking at the ceiling mentioning Rachel.

She's traumatised and barely standing. Added Dean, bringing his voice back down to normal.

I know that. Dean. Like I said; she is better than I expected. It took her 8 days to wake up after what had happened. She could have not woken up at all. Her energy could have destroyed her brain, but it didn't. She seems to remember what happened.

So what's the plan? Asked Sam before Dean could have a chance to make some smart ass reply that wouldn't get them anywhere.

You and Bobby can teach her about demons and monsters. Tell her how we kill them. Dean and Jody you can teach her how to fight and use weapons. I will teach her how to use her powers to their full strength. Together we can make sure she is strong and ready enough to face Legion.

Alright I guess we can work out a schedule around so she doesn't get too overwhelmed. Sam proposed.

What about hunting? I'm in to help her, but we can't just drop everything. Stated Dean.

Bobby, Judy and I can take over once you both go hunting and once she's ready she could join you. It can only be beneficial for her to practice what we show her.

Wouldn't that expose her? Asked Jody.

Not with this. Answered Bobby showing her two little bags.

Gris-Gris bags. Keeps the demons from locating the person who has them on. Bobby continued.

Before anybody could add on the conversation, a high pitch scream was heard from upstairs. Sam and Dean were the first to run up the stairs. Sam had his demon knife in hand already and Dean had his gun loaded in rock salts in hand, that he pulled out from the waist band of his jeans. They all rushed inside Rachel's room. Nothing was there accept Rachel who was white as a ghost, sitting in the middle of the bed with a bloody nose and a huge smile on her face.

Castiel I... I did it! look! She showed both of her hands which now had ten perfectly manicured nails on.

You are progressing very well. Said Castiel proudly, inspecting her hands. The moment was short lived when her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out lying on the bed.

Is she alright? Asked bobby.

Yes. She just needs to rest now. I was expecting her to barely fix one finger before she'd pass out. Don't worry, the more she develops, the less it will take from her to do so. Answered Castiel unfolding Rachel's legs so she could rest comfortably.

Jody left the room only to come back with a wet wash cloth. She wiped Rachel's nose, chin and chest. She unzipped her vest to have better access and noticed the scars and wounds hidden from view.

Dear lord... She gasped.

The men took a step towards Jody. They all saw what Jody meant. Realising she was exposing Rachel when it was obvious she wanted the scars hidden, it was a hot and humid day and she kept her vest zipped up, Judy quickly zipped her back up and got up.

-We... we should give her, her privacy. She added as she made her way downstairs and outside. She needed air.

Bobby fallowed Jody outside and the rest regained the living room.

Why didn't you fix her? Demanded Dean after a moment. Not able to push back the venom in his voice.

I couldn't, not completely. But she will be able to do so on her own. Probably even better than I can. Castiel answered.

Bobby came back in.

Jody decided to go home. She said to call her if we need anything. Sam we should probably go over some books Rachel might need to read. I think I might have a stash in the basement. He said going towards downstairs. Sam fallowing him.

Dean stared at Castiel for a moment. Then smiled and shook his head.

Explain.

Castiel lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

What you said to Sam, about me not meant to meet her anymore. Dean added.

Castiel waited a moment before speaking, never leaving eye contact from Dean, but not showing any emotion.

I was confused with the prophecy and the reality. I guess your paths were always going to cross at some point.

Answer then damn question Cas, what did you mean?

Believe me, when I say some things are better left unspoken of. It doesn't matter, not anymore. He answered gravely.

Dean took a moment. The intensity of the way Castiel said that, it caught him off guard. Something told him knowing was only going to add on his endless list of `guilt and regrets`. He wasn't sure he could handle any more.

At that moment bobby and Sam came back with a pile of books in their arms.

Hope she likes reading! Said Bobby.

A week went by and Rachel felt the most physically and mentally drained then she ever felt in her life. Her days consisted of: waking up from her recurrent nightmare of Lucas, an hour of trail mill every morning fallowed by fifty sit ups and twenty push ups, she was supposed to go to fifty but she told Dean to 'stick it where the sun don't shine'. Then she would have breakfast, take a shower and go into the study on the main floor with Sam and learn about new creatures and how to kill it. She got along with Sam. He took his lessons very seriously, but if a particular creature would bring back a funny memory he would share it and they'd laugh, which felt good doing. Then it was lunch. After lunch she would head to her room and practice healing herself, till castiel would walk in to either try to get her to move something or simply meditate. She was starting to get the hang of moving objects but couldn't make it simply float or move where she would want it to go, which frustrated her. She swore if she heard Castiel say one more time `will it...` She was going to 'will' for his head to pop. She loved meditating. She was starting to see waves of colors in her mind. She really felt at peace. Then it was dinner fallowed by learning about symbols and traps with Bobby. She liked Bobby the way he could use technical terms and then use his southern slang in the same sentences made him adorable in his own way. Most nights Jody would come by and teach her self-defense then they would sit and make small talk. After that it was Shower and bed.

That morning Rachel woke up with her heart pounding in her chest, tears running down her face. She wiped her eyes and pushed Lucas face in the back of her mind. She sat up on the edge of the bed and looked at the clock Bobby had given her. 4:45 am. Rachel stretched and put on her black sweats Castiel had gotten her. She made her way in the basement to where the trail mill was and started it. After a couple of minutes she turned it off and stepped off of it. She heard someone come down the steps.

Thought I heard the trail mill... Dean said when he saw Rachel. She seemed agitated. She kept bouncing from one foot to the next.

You're up early—

I'm done. She simply stated bouncing.

What? He asked walking to stand in front of her.

I'M DONE! This. This. Isn't me! This isn't... Real! I'm not some... some sort of power charged trainable weapon! I'M RACHEL! I'm I'M a friggen' barmaid for Christ sakes! She was breathing fast her heart was pumping in her ears.

Huh, you're more human than I thought. Lightly teased Dean

You're a bastard, you know that?! She spit out. Rage was just pouring out of her.

Hit a nerve, sweetheart? He smiled.

Without a thought Rachel punched Dean in the face. It felt great. She grabbed his shirt with both fists and slammed him against the wall.

Don't call me sweetheart, I didn't ask for any of this! I want my life back! I want my friend back! I didn't deserve to be tortured! To have my skin peel off of me like it was an orange! Having knifes carve, poke and twist inside me. Having my fucking nails ripped one by one! With someone wearing my boyfriend's face, enjoying my suffering, none the less! She slammed Dean back against the wall every time she finished a sentence.

I want out! I can't do this I... I want... Lucas! She started hitting his chest but as she said Lucas' name, her legs gave up and she fell on the floor. Dean grabbed her and fallowed her to the ground slowing her down. She let out sobs that made her whole body tremble. Dean grabbed her and pulled her on his lap. With one arm around her small shoulders and one hand holding her head against his chest, he rocked her slowly making shushing sounds. His heart was breaking for her. After what seemed like hours she finally started calming down.

That's it let it out... I'm sorry I was an ass before... but it was about time you let all that anger out. Said dean still rocking her back and forth.

That's just it... It's... always there. She said as she sobbed quietly.

And that's how you are going to kill that son of bitch, Legion.

Rachel pushed back to look at Dean with a confused look on her face. Breaking down was the answer to kill a demon worth thousands maybe more?

That anger. Use it. Use it to push yourself, use it to focus more clearly. Use it to get back up and fight. And use it ten time fold for the one responsible for ruining your life, for taking Lucas away from you. If you don't use it, you'll drown in it.

She could tell Dean knew exactly what he was talking about. It made sense to her also.

Just don't use it to brake a poor guys nose and give him concussion alright? He laughed as he leaned his head on the wall, closing his eyes.

She laughed till she saw he was starting to blacken under his eyes.

Oh my gosh, I did broke your nose.

Don't worry about—

Dean stopped mid sentence when he felt two small hands wrap each side of his face, it was a light, soft touch. He opened his eyes and saw bright grey eyes staring down at his nose. She somehow managed to straddle him without him noticing. She had one knee on each side of him supporting her weight, so she was a bit taller than Dean in their position. She delicately ran her thumbs on each side of his nose and under his eyes. He shut his eyes again his hands held her hips as he braced himself for her to pop the bone back to its place. But the pain never came. Only the sweet touches of her thumbs lightly massaging his sinuses. He felt the heat of her caresses grow and then it was gone. He opened his eyes to see Rachel grinning at him proudly. He took a breath by the nose and exhaled by it too. No more pain. She healed his broken nose.

Guess it's easier on someone else. I feel fine. She said.

And I feel great. He added with a grin, tightening his hold on her hips. Rachel shoved him away and got up.

Pig. She laughed offering her hand to help him up. He took it and pushed himself off the floor.

Thanks Dean. She looked up into his eyes, sincerity and gratefulness written in hers.

Anytime sweetheart. His hand brushed over her hair and he pulled her towards him. He bent down and kissed the top of her head. He took a deep breath of her sent. His eyes widen as he suddenly realised he was way out of line. Yet it felt normal, familiar. He backed away and saw she was smiling sweetly her eyes closed enjoying his gesture of affection. He took a step back and cleared his throat.

I should start some coffee... I'll make you a cup, just come up whenever you're ready. He said the last part as he climbed the stairs.

Dean made his way to the kitchen and saw Castiel, Bobby and Sam all sitting at the table drinking coffee. He greeted them with a nod and took out two cups from the cupboard.

Is she alright? Asked Sam turning to watch his brother prepare himself and Rachel a coffee.

Guess she woke you guys up. He mumbled

Yeah, for a minute I thought we were being ambushed, then when we heard you were with her down there... we figured if you needed something you'd call. Explained Bobby.

We're pushing her too hard. She needs a break, she won't be much of a threat to them if she's exhausted.

Time is a factor Dean, there is still a lot she has to learn and master.

Before Dean could protest Rachel came in the Kitchen and shyly smiled at them.

Morning... Sorry if I woke you guys up. She said taking her coffee that Dean gave her.

Not a problem, losing it is part of the job. Keeps us sane. We all go through it. Smiled Bobby and they all nodded in agreement.

So, Sam... What monsters am I studying today? She asked taking a seat next to him.

Actually, today you're taking a break from the books. 'bout time we get to the fun stuff... ever shoot a gun? Dean grinned at Rachel. Castiel shot a look at Dean, but didn't say anything.

No, can't say I have.

Then let's change that, shall we? Imma pop in the shower real quick and we can set up on the far end of the yard.

Great. Rachel said nervously.

Dean made his way upstairs. Rachel cleared her throat before turning to castiel.

I... I was able to heal Dean's broken nose. Didn't even feel dizzy doing it.

Sam spit out his coffee everywhere. He turned to Rachel with a goofy grin.

You broke Dean's nose? He asked impressed.

He was being a jerk. She shrugged.

Yeah. That we can believe. Added Bobby and they all laughed.

Rachel had been shooting in the make shift shooting range Sam and Dean made for her, for about an hour. She couldn't hit a target if her life depended on it. She was getting frustrated and soare. Her 9mm demanded precision, which Rachel lacked of. The brothers were trying to help with comments such as; `Don't close your eyes!`, `put your elbows up`, `put your foot back`, `don't put the gun so close to your face!`.

Urgh! I suck at this! Rachel let out slamming the gun on the table in front of her.

Careful! Always put the safety on before slamming the damn thing! Yelled Dean, grabbing the gun on switching on the safety before dropping it back on the table.

Sorry...

It's alright... here, pick up the gun. Dean made his way behind her and she grabbed the gun. She placing herself as they shown her. He smiled and unclipped the safety off.

Right. She smiled at him.

Dean shifted her bit in a way she was almost leaning into his arms. He placed her arms in the right position. His hands rested on her waist and he brought his lips to her ear.

Use it. Concentrate on your target and when it's the only thing in your mind, slowly exhale and shoot. He whispered making her skin shiver.

Dean back up and looked at his brother who lifted an eyebrow at him. They both turned their attention at Rachel who was silently concentrating. After a while she slowly exhaled and shot once; hit the target. Shot twice; hit the target. Shot a third time and hit her last empty paint can. Both brothers shared a shocked look. She put the safety back and placed the gun on the table before starting to jump up and down.

Did you see that! I did it! I did it! She jumped up and down.

Thank you, thank you. She pulled Sam into a hug and jumped in Dean's bouncing like a kid.

Sam and Dean smiled down on her. She ran off to place her targets back onto the wooden fence.

Kid learns fast. Said Dean watching her place the cans.

I think you, had something to do with it. You like her, don't you. Sam said standing next to his brother, arms crossed, also watching Rachel. He knew Dean was throwing knifes at him with his eyes but didn't bother to look at him.

Dude, if anything, she's more your type then mine. You guys have a lot more in common; you had demon blood, she has angel grace...

Right, cuz, that's exactly the same thing and you have nothing in common with her. Sam rolled his eyes.

I can relate with... The anger she has inside. Just trying to show her she can channel it and use it to her advantage. Thought it be a good change for her be outside away from the books.

You're good to her. Added Sam just before Rachel came hoping back, a huge smile on her face.

I think I like guns. She said picking up from the table again.

The afternoon passed and the sun was starting to set. Rachel was shooting pretty much at anything they told her aim by then. When they ran out of bullets Dean brought her his sawed off and she fell on her ass the first time she shot it. But she quickly got the hang of it. Sam came back with three opened beers and handed them one each. Rachel put the sawed off on the table and laughed at how her hand was shaking her beer bottle, which made it mousse up and she quickly put her mouth on it downing the cold bubbly beer down.

Guess we might have over done it with the shooting. Said Dean taking a sip of his beer.

Who cares! That was awesome. Really. Just what I needed. She smiled and leaned against the table.

Yeah, nothing like letting steam out by shooting stuff. Agreed Sam.

I know something else that can let us blow out some steam.

Both Rachel and Sam turned to Dean, looking at him waiting to see what he meant. Dean flashed them his signature grin.

Absolutely not! Dean. Castiel yelled.

I'm not asking Cas. Look she's been locked up here for the pass week, working her ass off and doing everything and anything we tell her to. She needs a break. Hell, we all do. She needs to know she's still human. Or did you forget that?

Castiel was silent a moment. Then he shook his head.

It's putting her in unnecessary danger.

C'mon Cas! Me and Sammy will be with her the whole time. It's just a couple of drinks, maybe a game of pool and good music.

What if someone recognises her?

That's why we're going out of town. We'll find a bar a couple of towns down. Cas she needs this.

You care about her. He said and it wasn't a question.

What? No, I just want her ready when Legion decides to make a move and if we keep drilling her like we have been... He trailed off. Looking at Castiel .

Rachel Came down the stairs, she was wearing the only dress she owned that Cas had also bought for her, back in Alaska. It was a solid pale mint green, 'A' line sun dress that stopped above the knee. It accentuated her ruby red hair, she let her natural curls loose, which bounced around her face and went down her shoulder to the middle of her back. She wore simple back flip flops, that Jody had brought her one day. She came into the living room where Sam was sitting, Castiel and Dean arrived as she got to the last step. Sam and Dean froze at the sight. Rachel was easy on the eyes to begin with but she looked... angelic right now. She blushed at them staring.

I know. I look like a church girl—

No! You look... Sam started

...Amazing. Dean finished. But quickly looked away and grabbed his keys. And decided to wait in the car.

Be careful, if you need anything just... pray and I'll be right there. Said Cas defeated.

She nodded at Castiel and waved at Bobby who was sitting at his desk. Sam opened the door for her and she slipped out of the house.

Don't they grow up fast? Booby called to castiel, which the angel returned a confused look to.

It was a little after one o'clock in the morning and Rachel was feeling the effect of all the beers she had but, felt great. Rachel was playing a game of pool with Sam while Dean sat nearby sipping his beer. Rachel played a decent game, she even managed to win on Dean twice. She sunk the 8 ball and dramatically threw her arms up in victory as Sam laughed and made his way to their table. Rachel hooked her cue on the wall and made her way to them. She scooted Sam in the booth and sat beside him.

Sick of loosing Winchester? She asked teasingly to Sam.

Yeah. You're good I'll give you that.

Now all we have to do is teach you how to hustle. Dean added with a wicked grin.

Well I did let you win the first round... She said seductively leaning in front of Dean, a lazy drunken smile played on her lips. He raised an impressed eye brow at her and Sam laughed. She leaned back taking a sip of her bottle of beer.

When you end up alone at seventeen, you kinda pick up on how do get easy money. Not my proudest moments, but it was effective. Got me off the streets. How did you guys end up hunters anyway?

Sam and Dean exchanged a look and Rachel, even drunk, noticed the tension increase at her table. She realised it must of been a sore subject for them.

You know what? I'm sorry, we're here to get away from all that and here I am talking shop. How about I go get us some more drinks before my legs give out? Yeah? She gave them big smile, got up and left before anyone could answer her.

Good job Ray-Ray. She mumbled to herself as she made her way to the bar.

Three beers please. She ordered to the blonde barmaid.

Sure thing, say... any one of those boys yours? The barmaid asked nodding towards her table, handing Rachel the beers. Rachel smiled at her.

No, we're just friends.

Well, in that case this rounds on the house. She winked at Rachel.

Rachel made her way back laughing to herself. When she sat, both brothers waited for her to explain her laughter.

Well who knew I'd get free beer for being with two hotties! From the sexy blonde in back of the bar. Rachel said pointing her beer at the girl. Dean turned to look at her and smiled at both of them.

Well it would be impolite to not thank her properly... Dean said waiting a moment and heading at the bar, beer in hand. Sam shook his head at his brother, a smile on.

Rachel surprised herself as she felt a tug of disappointment as he left. She quickly shook the feeling off, blaming the booze. She drank her beer as she watched people dancing on the little dance floor at one end of the bar. She listened to the music as she started moving her hips to the music. Once the song ended and `One dance` from Drake started Rachel got up and handed her hand to Sam, who looked at her panic in his eyes. She laughed at him.

C'mon. One dance. Just one. She begged. He took a breath and got up. She smiled, pleased and took his hand and dragged him out on the dance floor.

As they faced themselves on the dance floor Sam stood there not knowing what to do. Rachel laughed again and took his hands. She started swinging her hip to the music, she let go of one hand and Sam started fallowing her lead swinging lightly to the music as Rachel started turning around him easily rocking her hips gracefully to the beat. She made her way back in front of Sam and placed his hand on her lower back and got a little closer they exchanged a grin and she continued to rock to the beat closing her eyes enjoying the music and nothing else.

Dean was flirting with the barmaid, Sharon, when he noticed his table empty. He quickly scanned the place and to his surprise, found Sam on the dance floor, dancing. His eyes widen when he saw Rachel was the girl wiggling in his arms. He took a gulp of beer and turned his attention on what Sharon was telling him.

...finish in ten minutes, so maybe we can... go to my place? She offered seductively leaning on the bar, showing her cleavage. Somehow his mind reminded him when Rachel did the same thing not too long ago and how she did it... better. His eyes made their way to the dance floor and watched as Rachel and Sam laughed and rubbed on each other. Sam was holding her waist with both hands now as she had both of hers on his chest. The way her body curved and rolled into the music was sensual and hypnotic. A wave of... Something, passed through him and he looked away, at Sharon who was waiting on him.

Huh..? Right! Your place... sure. Let me, let me just... tell my friends. He flashed her, a quick smile and downed his beer. The song ended and all of them made their way back to their table.

So... Romeo, did you get the girl's number? Asked Rachel taking a swing.

Actually, better. She's finishing in ten minutes. He winked back at the two sitting in front of him. Rachel choked on her beer a bit.

Wow... That easy huh... wait. Aren't you our lift? She asked. Dean grabbed his keys and threw them at Sam, who caught them easily as if waiting for them.

And how are you going to get back? She challenged him.

Don't worry about me, sweetheart. I'll manage. Anyway you two seem to be hitting it off. Dean said, which caught them both off guard and he walked away back to the bar.

Don't worry about it, Dean does this... regularly. You'll get use to it, if you start going on hunts with us. He smiled warmly at her. Ignoring his brother's last comment.

Ready to go? He asked Rachel. She downed the rest of her beer and nodded.

As they made their way to the impala suddenly Rachel stopped dead on her tracks, feeling the same tingle in her spine she had felt the day her life changed. Sam realised she had stopped walking and turned around. She looked terrified.

Rachel what is it? Asked Sam not sure what was happening,

I don't know... I have this feeling... something's not right... She started scanning the parking lot and suddenly a figure stepped out of the shadows.

Well, well, well... long time no see Rachel. Said the figure.

They both turned towards the figure, Sam pushed Rachel behind him, taking a step closer to the stranger. Rachel peeked pass Sam and realised he was the guy who walked her home, the night Lucas had become possess.

Steven... she whispered remembering his name.

Steven cocked his head at Rachel's direction.

That's right, I am wearing Steven! Have been for a while now... That is before I decided to wear dear old boyfriend Lucas. See I was going to take you that night but we got... interrupted. The demon said mentioning Sam.

Rachel took a step back realising this was the same demon who took Lucas. Fear took over her as she started shaking.

But I have to say it was plenty of fun... he winked at Rachel.

Sam took out his demon blade but with one movement from the demon's hand, Sam flew across the parking lot, knocking his head and losing conscience.

SAM! Screamed Rachel backing up from the demon.

You know, babe, blowing me and your boo hurt like hell. Actually sent me right back to hell, thankfully my boss gave me another chance to get to you. This time we'll make it short and sweet. He said walking towards her.

Rachel looked frantically from where Sam was and the door at the bar. Wishing Dean would show up. She continued to back away from `Steven`. He still got to her and slammed his fist in her face, which made her lose her balance and fall hard on the ground. The demon quickly straddled her holding her hands above her head. Rachel tried getting away from his hold, panicking, but he was too strong. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and slammed her head into his nose, she felt it crack. The demon backed away slightly, which gave her and opening to kneed him, hard, in the crotch. He lost his balance and fell on his butt. Rachel took the opportunity to get back up. She slammed her flip flopped foot into his stomach a couple of times. She felt the familiar heat start burning inside of her. She backed away, using her hand, she guided the demon back on his feet, till he was barely touching the ground. The demon looked surprised and then as he tried to fight off her hold on him, which was in vain, he looked at her in fear.

Fine! Send me back! I'll just come back even more pissed and I'll make you suffer.

Rachel ignored him and held onto her hold she had on him. She smiled at the demon.

See the way I see it, your boss won't be too happy seeing you back empty handed. Again. So I don't think I'll be seeing you anytime soon.

The demon's eyes widen.

-Exorcizamus te. Omnis immundus SPIRITUS, Omnis satanic potesta, omnis incursion infernaus adversarii.

The demon started screaming in pain, trying to wiggle his way out of her hold.

You bitch! I'll make you scream and wish you were never created! He will find you and make you pay. You think you can exorcise him? He started laughing.

Rachel closed her hand in a fist and the demon started choking. Sam woke up, and slowly got to his feet. All he could do was watch.

Omnis legio. Omnis congregatio et secta DIABOLICA. Ergo. Draco maiedicte. Ecciesiam tuam securi tibi facias iibertate servire. Te rogamus.

At the last word, the demon screamed as thick black smoke poured out of its mouth. Once the smoke gone Steven dropped on the floor, as did Rachel.

Sam ran to Rachel's side and helped her sit up. She had a huge smile on her bloodied face.

Did you see that?! I kicked demon ass! I managed to keep him up there! My head feels likes its gonna bust but, I feel... awesome! She said quickly as Sam helped her up.

Yeah! But I think what you're feeling is called adrenaline. Sam half laughed.

Take it easy. He added.

She made her way to the limp body on the ground. The man opened his eyes and scrambled away from Rachel begging her not to hurt him.

Dude I just saved your ass. She said as Steven got to his feet and started running away,

You're welcome. She called to the man as he ran away holding his broken nose.

Rachel turned to see Sam shaking his head with a smile.

Got to say, you did good- great. How did you learn that exorcism?

Bobby. He told me this way I can send the host to hell and if the vessel ain't dead then I get to save a human as well.

Dean and Sharon got out of the bar. Sharon was leaning in his arms whispering something in his ear when Dean noticed his impala still there. He pushed Sharon off lightly and took a step forward. He spotted Sam standing his back to him. He also saw Rachel facing him, with the lamp post he saw she had a swollen, bloody face.

Wait here. He demanded at Sharon and quickly joined them.

What the hell happened? He asked as he cupped Rachel face with both his hands, examining her.

I'm fine. She pushed him off. Dean took a step back surprised by her sudden attitude.

Well you don't look fine. He added bitterly.

Well... you should've seen the demon, she kicked its ass. Added Sam proudly.

Demon?

Yeah the same that tortured me. He was giving another chance to get me. He knocked out Sam. Came after me. Almost knocked me out, then I remembered what Jody taught me and... Basically kicked his ass and exorcised the son of bitch. She explained her grin getting bigger as she finished.

Wow... ok, let me just get rid of Sharon and we can—

No! You go... do what you got to do. We're fine now. She walked pass him and he grabbed her arm.

What's with the sudden cold shoulder? He asked her. Once again she pushed him off.

I don't know what you're talking about. Look, the demon is gone. You can either have fun with the easy barmaid or come home with us and explain to Cas where you were when the demon was on top of me trying to get me to Legion. She said before walking to the impala.

Dean watched her leave. He felt angry and frustrated. She was pissed at him. He couldn't blame her, he wasn't there when she was being attacked. But the way she was acting towards him was getting to him.

She's right, Cas won't be too happy about this. Let me handle it. Tell him she did a great job. Hell, she might even be ready to go on hunts. Might be wise to get moving on the road, before they find us.

Yeah, whatever. Call me if you need me. He mumbled before joining Sharon who was waiting near her car.

Sam got to the car and started the engine. He didn't know if he should ask Rachel why she seemed mad at Dean. He was unconscious for most of the fight, but she seemed okay with him.

Can we make a stop to buy some smokes? She asked looking out the window.

You smoke? He asked surprised.

Well I haven't in a while now, since Cas zapped me in Alaska, but for some reason my body is aching for a pack.

Wonder why. He smiled at her making his way to the nearest store.

When they arrived and explained what had happened. Castiel was furious at first. But somehow Sam managed to calm him down and they spend most of the night debating if Rachel should go on hunts soon or not. After everyone went to bed Rachel couldn't find any sleep. Her blood was still pumping from all the adrenaline. She got out of bed and decided to get dress and get some fresh air before the sun came up. She mindlessly walked around the salvage yard, smoking a cigarette, before she walked up to the impala. She caressed the black muscle car and hopped on the hood where she decided to lay against the windshield and watch the run rise. She heard foot step coming and shot her head up to see a startled Dean.

Hey. She greeted him.

Dean stopped and took in the sight of her bruised face, she was wearing a simple white t-shit and jogging pants. Usually he would have at least made a comment about her being on his baby and scratching the paint job. But he settled for joining her.

Couldn't sleep? He asked lying next to her.

Nah... She answered simply.

They both stayed silent for a while watching the sky start to turn pink at the horizon. Dean finally broke the silence.

My mom. He stated.

What? Asked Rachel turning her head to look Dean, but he was till staring at the sky.

You asked us what got us into hunting. A demon killed our mom. My dad went on a revenge spree, he started hunting the demon and everything else... I was four, Sammy was just a baby. We grew up on the road. Dad trained us to kill demons, vampires, ghosts and all those monsters. The same demon killed my dad—Or rather I was dying and my dad made a deal with it to save me, he was sent to hell. I killed the son of bitch and my dad was freed... He trailed off still staring at the horizon, not wanting to see her reaction.

For a while they stayed in silence again. Suddenly Rachel scooted closer to Dean. She picked up his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders before she placed her head on his shoulder and kept a hold his hand. Dean froze at her closeness but slowly relaxed accepting her comfort. Nothing else was said as they watched the sky together till both dozed off.

Sam woke up and wasn't surprised to see Dean's empty cot. He made his way to the kitchen and started the coffee pot. He grabbed a mug from the sink and started rinsing it when he looked out the window and almost dropped the mug. He saw Rachel in Dean who, were now both snuggled in each other's arms on the impala, sleeping.

Guess they made up. He said to himself.

What was that? Asked Bobby getting a clean cup out of the cupboard.

Look for yourself. Nodded Sam at the window.

Bobby walked to the window and saw what Sam was talking about. He shook his head and poured himself some coffee before the coffee pot finished filling up.

Those idjits are gonna get a sun burn. He called off as he made his way to his study.

Sam thought about waking them up but decided not to. He was going to have fun with Dean once he woke up. Probably with a one sided sun burn.

Jody drove to Bobby's, she had a day off and she remembered promising Rachel a shopping trip. Poor girl barely had a change of clothes. She had planned a morning at a Salon then hours of picking out clothes. Not that Jody was the shopping type girl, but Rachel needed it and those roots were starting to show. She knew she had to skip a couple of towns to make sure they didn't run into anybody who could recognise Rachel. Thankfully she knew a place about an hour out. She pulled into the drive way and was going inside when something caught her eye. She smiled at the pair snuggled on the impala.

Morning! She said loudly to the sleeping couple.

Rachel's and Dean's eyes opened and both pushed teach other away quickly. Rachel pushed a little too hard and Dean fell off the Hood.

Oh my god! you okay? Asked Rachel leaning where Dean had fallen off.

Yeah! He answered quickly getting up on his feet.

Jody was greatly enjoying the show, she watched as they composed themselves and awkwardly avoided looking at each other. She waited a minute and both Rachel and Dean were relieved when Jody started talking, breaking the awkward silence.

It's my day off. Thought we could have a girl's day, shopping and getting our hair done, like we talked about a couple of days ago?

Right! Yeah... yes! I'll just go shower and... get ready. Rachel said too loudly and couldn't get into the house fast enough.

Jody gave Dean a knowing smile, which made him uncomfortable. He smiled back at her rubbing the back of his head.

You should put ice on that. Jody said.

Nah, just a little bump on the head. He answered her.

Wasn't talking about your head. She called back to Dean as she made her way to the porch.

Funny. He yelled back as she entered the house.

He leaned back on the impala. He didn't even noticed, he was drifting off when he did. Even if they only slept, maybe two hours, he hadn't slept that good in a long time. Dean wasn't the cuddling type. Hell he couldn't wait for that Sharon girl to fall asleep so he could get back here. But somehow he really enjoyed his session with Rachel. He decided to put that on the fact he was exhausted and happy she didn't seem mad at him anymore. He did open up to her, maybe she appreciated that. He pushed himself off of the car as he pushed his thoughts in the back of his mind and went into the house.

How was your nap? Greeted Sam, sitting on the couch grinning.

Bite me. Answered Dean

Hey! All I want to know is how you get to screw some chick and then sleep with Rachel in your arms in the same night. Said Sam getting up and fallowing Dean in the kitchen.

Shut up Sam. Warned Dean.

You did what? Demanded Castiel, who appeared a while ago to chat with Bobby on the idea of Rachel starting to hunt.

Jody nudged Bobby she was having quite a show this morning and it seemed to get better and better.

Nothing! I came home, found Rachel on my car, we talked and we fell asleep! Can we drop it now? He raised his voice getting sick of having to explain.

He's right. I was still too pumped to sleep so I walked around the lot and decided to watch the sun come up. That's when Dean showed up, we talked a bit and I guess the adrenaline finally dropped and I fell asleep. Rachel explained a bit shyly but she had to clear the mishap, it was her fault, after all, they were found snuggled up.

All seemed to accept her version and went on doing what they were doing. Dean handed Rachel her coffee with cream. She smiled at the attention and made her way to sit next to Jody.

So, shopping huh? Finally! She told Jody trying to get into the mood of spending hours trying clothes on.

You bet! Get you out of those sweats...

Yeah, I think I might burn them once we come back. Both girls laughed.

Don't forget to buy at least two business suites, Dean and I will get you a couple of fake ID's. Reminded Sam.

We'll do what now? Asked Dean not fallowing the conversation.

Well after the stunt she pulled at the bar, last night, she kinda proved herself ready to hunt. It can only help her to practice and develop more her abilities. Explained Sam like it was the most obvious decision to take.

...And you're okay with this? Don't you think it's putting her in harm's way? What if something happens to her, then what? Dean asked Castiel.

Hey! Guys. I'm right here, and Dean? I can decide on my own thank you very much. Said Rachel before Castiel could answer.

Actually, princess, you have no clue what hunting is. Getting lucky twice with the same demon doesn't make you an expert.

Rachel got up and without saying a word, left the house. Jody took the hint and grabbed her keys, heading where Rachel left off.

You're a moron you know that? Asked Bobby then wacked Dean behind the head.

Rachel was quiet during the car ride to the mall. Jody pulled into a parking space and pulled the car into park but didn't cut off the engine.

You want to talk about it? Asked Jody.

Dean's a jerk. Rachel simply stated. Jody laughed.

He is... rough around the edges. But he has a good heart.

You think his right? I'm not ready to hunt? She asked.

Oh honey, if it was my way, none of you would have to live that life. Said Jody.

Sam, drop it she's not coming! Ordered Dean pacing in the living room.

If she stays here, Legion might find her!

Both brothers argued all morning Castiel sat quietly and listened to their points. Bobby had found a case in Nevada, Coleville. Two mysterious deaths in the same week happened in a funeral home. Both had been sucked of all their blood. Sam wanted Rachel to come with them and Dean was dead set against it. Castiel liked the idea of Rachel practicing her abilities but it was the danger it fallowed and the closeness she would have with Dean, that he wasn't quite sure it was worth the risk. Either way Legion couldn't find Rachel because of the gris-gris bags.

Did any of you idjits actually ask the girl what she wanted to do? Called Bobby from the kitchen, to the brothers, getting sick of their bickering.

Dean walked out and decided to work on his baby, the impala. Getting her ready for the two day drive they were headed to. Sam and Castiel discussed further the possibility of Rachel joining them on the hunt.

The ride back from the mall was filled with chatter from the women who had a blast shopping. Rachel completely forgot her troubles as they picked out clothes, make up, hair products. They started their day at the salon in the mall then went to lunch and spent the afternoon shopping. Jody had similar taste to Rachel which was easier to cover the options the stores offered. They made a last stop to pick up some groceries before heading back to Bobby's.

Jody pulled into the driveway and parked near the impala. Rachel got out and opened the back door to grab her bags. As she shut both car doors with her hip, she noticed a pair of legs sticking out from under the Impala. Dean had clearly heard them pull in, but didn't bother to stop whatever he was doing. She decided to not let him get her good mood down and waited for Jody to grab the groceries and they both made their way into the house.

Bobby greeted them and took Jody's bags as they both made their way to the kitchen. Rachel went upstairs to put her clothes away, take a quick shower and wear something new. Something she picked and reflected her personality.

She was half way putting her clothes away when she heard a light tap on her door. She turned to her open door and saw Sam leaning on the door frame.

Hey! She greeted.

Hey, so we're heading out tomorrow morning on a case in Nevada.

You guys found a case? She was surprised they already had something.

Yeah might be vampires. You want to tag along? Asked Sam.

You think I'm ready?

Rachel you kicked ass last night. Castiel says it could help you use your abilities and improve them.

What about Dean? She asked bitterly folding a shirt.

Dean... wants to keep you safe. He didn't see you last night. But the decision is yours. Finished Sam. After a moment Rachel spoke up

Let me talk to Dean first. Then I'll get back to you? She offered.

Sure. Answered Sam a little disappointed. Walking to his room to continue his research on the case.

Rachel finished putting her stuff away and grabbed a black low cut tight tank top a pair of black leggings and a checkered red and black blouse. She quickly pulled her hair up, showered, got dressed, headed downstairs to the kitchen, took out two cold beers and made her way to outside to the impala.

She clicked her flip flops as she got closer to the pair of legs still under the car. Dean ignored her. She lightly kicked his boot and he pulled himself from under the car. She smiled sweetly at him and waved the two beers she was holding in one hand. Dean got to his feet and grabbed a cloth from the hood of the car and wiped his hands. She leaned onto the car next to where Dean was. Once he finished wiping his hands Rachel handed him his Beer and opened hers taking a swing. He twisted the cap and took long gulps, his eyes taking her in. Her black tights hugged her curves and showed off her tone legs. Her opened flannel checkered blouse revealed her black tank top stopping a bit higher than her belly button which gave him a peek at her firm stomach. His eyes finally rested on generous chest. He gulped as his eyes ran to her long delicate neck, to her soft wet lips from the beer to her eyes who were staring right back into his.

Enjoying the view? She asked mockingly, giving him a half smile.

What can I say... Nice view.

She rolled her eyes at him and punched him playfully on the arm. They stayed silent sipping their beer.

Dean, last night I wasn't lucky. I was damn good.

Rachel I—

Sure I was scared shitless at first but then, what you told me about focusing my anger came back to me. Everything became so clear. I took control, it felt... amazing Dean. All I've been feeling ever since... we met is empty, helpless and overwhelmed most of the time. I felt alive last night.

I'm trying to keep it that way Rachel!

I know! She yelled right back.

I know you are, I know you are all doing what you think is best for me. Believe me I don't want to know what would have happened if Sam and Castiel didn't find me. But you can't protect me. Sooner or later Legion will find me. I can just hope I'm strong enough. Meanwhile I want help. I need to help. I need to know what I can do... But I also know I've just learned this stuff is real. I have no real experience except for that one demon. So if you say I'm not ready than I trust your judgement. I owe you that much. She said calmer.

Dean stared down at Rachel a soft look into his eyes he leaned a bit closer to Rachel.

You're not ready. He said softly.

She put her head down in disappointment but nodded in agreement. She pushed herself off of the car and started walking back into the house. Dean thought about calling to her and telling her she could come but he resisted. It would be easier for him to do his job knowing she was safe at Bobby's. If something were to happen Castiel could zap them back here fast. So he let her go into the house.

Jody and bobby were laughing while preparing the diner. She didn't feel cheery enough to join them so she decided to grab a book and curl up on the couch. She was reading about witches and what god they liked to worship when Sam came down the stairs. He came and sat beside her.

Hey, how did it go with Dean? He asked

I'm not going. The last thing I want is being a burden on any of you. So maybe next time. She smiled.

For what it's worth, I think you are ready. Sam smiled.

Want to help me with the research? I can use the help I might be missing something.

Sure.

They both made their way back into the brothers' room and gave her a quick recap of the hunt.

So two bodies were found without a trace of blood. No one mentioned bite marks, but it seems like a vampire to me.

Don't ghouls drain their victims as well? Asked Rachel.

Hm. Smiled Sam.

What?

You're pretty good at this. He smiled warmly. Her eyes lit up a bit and she started reading Sam's notes and web pages he had printed from the incidents.

I guess once you check out the bodies, you'll know more about what did this.

Yeah, listen Rach, let me talk to Dean—.

No! It's fine, really. He's right I'm not ready. I'll stay here and work on getting stronger. You guys need to stop whatever is killing people there.

Dean came in the room and was surprised to see Rachel curled up next to Sam on his brother's cot. He had the feeling he was interrupting them.

Just came in to grab a change of clothes, Bobby said Diner will be ready soon. He said grabbing some clothes from the dresser.

I should check with Jody see if she needs any help. Rachel said hoping off the cot and quickly making her way out.

Dean finished picking out a change of clothes and was about to leave to take his shower when Sam got up.

So... You convinced Rachel she wasn't good enough to hunt. Great job Dean. Sam said sarcastically.

Guess you'll just have to miss your new girlfriend for a couple of days... Answered bitterly Dean.

I just think she'd be safer with us.

Well I don't. Just drop it Sammy. He said before walking out.

Diner was amazing. Dean and Sam kept making moaning sounds as they shoved chicken and mashed potatoes down their throats, till Bobby told them if they didn't stop they wouldn't get any dessert. Castiel popped by and was informed that Rachel wasn't going on the hunt. Later that night he and bobby were putting up a schedule to keep Rachel busy. He even offered to help her with her fighting skills. Soon after Jody left and the men went to bed. Rachel fell asleep but was woken up by her recurrent nightmare, of Lucas. Tonight he told her she was nothing good. All she would bring to people near her is death and sorrow. He should have known to never take a chance with her, now he was dead. Then he got angry and demanded that she end her life to safe others, to save the world. That's when she woke up in a cold sweat. She got out of her bed and went into the kitchen. She took out a beer and grabbed her pack of cigarettes before making her way outside at the end of the fence hopping on and lighting a cigarette. She almost screamed when Castiel showed up sitting next to her.

My god you need a bell or something... She said holding her chest.

Why aren't you sleeping? He asked ignoring her comment.

Rachel took a puff and blew it out before looking at Castiel.

Bad dream. She simply answered.

About Lucas? He guessed.

Rachel nodded her eyes burning as tears formed. She took a deep breath to calm herself before she spoke.

He's pissed at me.

Rachel it is only a dream.

What if it's not?

It is. Lucas loved you with all his heart.

A lot of good that did to him, huh. She said sarcastically.

What does he tell you in your dreams? Asked Castiel interested.

That I killed him. That I will only bring death and sorrow to people near me, that... I could end this, save the world.

How?

By... taking my life. She whispered her throat tightening.

Castiel turned to her but stayed silent a moment.

Every one of god's creation is precious.

I was created by angels Cas. I wasn't meant to have a life.

Yes you were! If we needed you to save the world or not. You are meant to have a life. I know you didn't have the greatest start in life. But you are meant to do great things.

Before Rachel could ask what he had meant Castiel vanished. She continued to sip her beer and finish her cigarette. She made her way back into the house and quietly slipped inside the kitchen. Before she could close the door she was slammed into a wall with a knife on her throat.

Rachel?! Dean said in surprise and quickly backed away from her.

I'm sorry I thought you were upstairs sleeping... You okay? He said taking a step back towards her checking her neck making sure his blade didn't cut her.

I'm fine. I didn't mean to scare you. I just needed some air. She explained pushing Dean off of her and making her way out of the kitchen. But Dean stopped her.

Rachel.

She turned towards Dean and waited for him to talk. He sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

Are we... Good? He asked a bit awkwardly. Rachel gave him a small smile.

Yeah, yeah we are. I get it Dean.

I don't think you do. Once you start hunting... There's no way out. Once we get that demon and kill it, because we will, you can have a normal life, a safe life.

Rachel laughed humourlessly.

I lost, all of that, Dean, the demon found me and took it away from me. If we get Legion what guaranty do I have that there's not another creature who will be interested in me? Use the people close to get to me? She asked.

Dean didn't say anything. He knew she was right. But every fiber in his being was telling him to keep her safe and Bobby's place was safe.

I'm sorry Rachel. I just... need you safe. He tried explaining even though he didn't quite understand it himself.

I know... That's why I'm staying here, but don't get use to me listening to you, ordering me around. She winked playfully.

Alright. He nodded at her.

You should get some shut eye, before you guys hit the road. She said.

Yeah, I just came down for a glass of water... Why were you out at this time anyway?

Just needed some air. She repeated.

Right. He accepted her answer not wanting to push his luck.

Well... Goodnight. She said before turning around to get to her room.

Goodnight. He called back.

The next morning everyone was up early. Sam and Dean loaded the impala while Rachel helped Bobby making breakfast. They all sat down and ate. They all helped clean up and Rachel walked the boys to the car.

Well, you guys be safe. She said hugging Sam.

We will sweetheart, you do the same. Called Dean sliding in the driver's seat.

I left you a phone on your bed, there's our numbers in it. You need anything, call us. I'll call to check up anyways. Said Sam ending the hug.

Thanks. She smiled at him.

Sam returned her smile and got into the car. Dean started the engine and pulled out of the drive way. She waved till the impala was out of sight. She took a deep breath and walked right into Castiel.

Son of a bitch! You're going to give me friggin' heart attack you know that!?

I apologise. Said Castiel.

What's up? She asked knowing he had popped by for a reason.

I was thinking you might want to practice your fighting, then, we can try and meditate. Bobby wants to start teaching you Latin too.

Great.

Weeks went by and Rachel was getting better at fighting and was able to throw Castiel around as she wished. He had become her personal punching bag. She would mess him up and then fix him right back up. Her dreams were always there, Castiel taught her how to try and block them with a bit of meditation. It would work but only for a night or two at a time. Sam called her every now and then. They were on their fifth case. They couldn't finish one Bobby would get wind of another and as soon as they finished one, they would hit the road and start a new case. She would help with research for Bobby when he asked her to. Other than that Rachel really missed the bothers. She couldn't wait for Sam to call her and tell her about what they did, how they killed the baddie. Usually they would talk when Dean was out at a bar trying to pick up some chick. She even told him about her nightmares and Sam opened up about Jessica and she didn't feel so alone. Sam also blamed himself for her death and it haunted him just as much as it did her. But he did make a point saying he had to forgive himself to stop dreaming about her. That she had to do the same.

That night Rachel sat on her bed, Indian style, in her black laced nightgown. She concentrated on her breathing and nothing else. She saw colors swirl around and behind that, was like a movie playing in her head. She started focusing on the images and it cleared up to show Sam and Dean fighting three demons. They were bloody and bruised. One demon flew Dean across the warehouse and another kicked Sam's leg in and with a crack he fell to the ground screaming in pain. She focused more and started to breathe more heavily. In her mind she made two of the demons fly into the wall. The third one, surprised, tried to grab her from behind. She head budded him and he let go of her. She turned around and kicked him in the gut. With one hand She hold onto the demon. She noticed gunshot wounds on his chest and knew the body was dead. She backed away and flew him where the two other demons were. She quickly scanned the warehouse and Sam Called her name. She turned to him and he threw her his demon blade. She caught it and ran towards the demons. She easily stabbed the two demons and the third one threw a punch at her. She punched back and then he threw himself at her. She fell on the ground and was surprised she felt a sharp pain in her back, this hallucination she was having was quite realistic. She managed to kick the demon off of her and plunged the demon blade in the neck. Light flickered before the body fell to the ground. Rachel stared at the blade waiting for the colors to start swirling in her mind.

Rachel?! Asked Dean as he tried to pull himself painfully up, but failed and dropped back onto the ground.

She turned to him a shock look on her face. She looked at her surroundings and realised she was actually in a warehouse, in her laced nightgown. She dropped the knife and quickly got to Dean. She kneeled to his side and placed a hand on his chest. She closed her eyes and felt Dean's wounds fade away. Once she opened her eyes Dean was completely healed staring at her in confusion. She left his side and kneeled to Sam's side. In a moment she healed his broken leg and he sighed in relief.

How the hell did you pull a `Castiel'? Asked Dean.

I don't know. I was mediating and all of a sudden I saw those demons beating the crap out of you two... I thought I was imagining it at first but... Her legs couldn't support her any longer and Dean grabbed her before she hit the ground.

Woah... She said as the warehouse started spinning.

Sam helped Dean to sit her up. Once Sam had her weight on him Dean got up.

Cas? Cas! Yelled Dean.

What happened? Asked Castiel making his way to Rachel.

She said she was meditating and saw us getting beaten and she just appeared and... Killed three demons. She fixed us up too. Explained Sam.

I'm fine. She said pushing Sam off and trying to get herself up, but her legs kept shaking and she fell on her butt.

Oh yeah, you're great. Mocked Dean as he helped her back on her feet. She leaned on him for support.

I didn't know you could teleport yourself like an angel. Said Castiel.

Surprise. She said weakly.

I can get her back to Bobby's. Offered the angel.

Yeah, just, give us a minute. Answered Dean.

He walked her outside into the fresh air and helped her lean against the wall. She took in big gulps of air as her legs started to feel stronger.

That was... started Dean.

Stupid? Guessed Rachel.

I was gonna say, hot. Smiled Dean, which in return Rachel giggled a bit.

You okay? He asked getting closer to her and pushing a strand of her ruby red hair behind her ear. She met his eyes and they both stared at each other a moment. There was so many emotions in his eyes she couldn't guess one.

Yeah... you? She asked unable to look away from his gaze.

Perfect, thanks to you. He smiled quickly. His eyes left hers and he noticed what she was wearing. He pulled out of his jacket and wrapped it around her.

Thanks, I wasn't planning on kicking demon butt in my room so... yeah, thanks.

Hey, I ain't complaining. Seeing you dressed like that, yanking three demons...

She punched his arm playfully. He laughed and wrapped his arm around her, rubbing his hand on her arm to keep her warm.

You should let Cas bring you to Bobby's. Get some rest. Sammy and I will clean this up and we should be heading back ourselves.

Kay, I'll see you at Bobby's then.

Yeah.

Before he knew what took him he pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. She let him and when he led her to Castiel and Sam inside she pulled off his jacket and gave it back to him.

Well drive safe you two. Rachel said before Castiel touched her shoulders and both vanished.

Rachel blinked and she was standing in her room with Castiel. She quickly wrapped a robe around herself and sat down on her bed.

So you were meditating? Asked the angel trying to figure out how she had done it.

Yeah I was seeing colors, as usual. But then it got clear and I didn't even know I wasn't in my mind till the demon smacked me down to the ground.

So you visualised them in danger?

I guess.

Were you thinking about them at the time?

No?

Were they calling you?

What? I don't think so. Cas can we, talk about this in the morning? I am dead tired. She said pulling her covers down her bed. When she turned back to him, he was gone.

Goodnight... She said to him anyway. Before climbing into bed and passing out.

Sam and dean got rid of the bodies and decided to drive straight to Bobby, they were only three hours out.

Did you call to her or think of her when the demons were attacking? Asked Castiel as he appeared in the back seat.

Dean swirled the car a bit in surprise.

Dammit Cas! Swore Dean.

No, not me. Answered Sam.

Dean? Asked the angel.

What? No! I don't know. Maybe.

Which one is it?

I don't know! For a second there we were screwed. The demons had the upper hand and I might have thought about Rachel... But I didn't call her for help. Hell I would've called you. I would have if Rachel didn't show up and saved our asses. By the way how did she learn to fight like that?

You've been gone for 5 weeks now. She has progressed immensely in that short period of time.

Yeah she did mention she was starting to like kicking your ass around. Said Sam remembering one of their conversations.

You kept in touch? Asked Dean

Well, yeah.

And you just forgot to tell me about it?

No I told you she was doing fine.

I thought Bobby was the one keeping you up to date.

Well, usually I'd call her when you were at a bar trying to pick some chick up.

Great.

What?

Nothing, just try and not forget to invite me at the wedding.

What is wrong with you? I'm getting sick of your little comments about Rachel. She's a friend and that's it.

Right. Don't think of a second I missed you guys rubbing all over each other at the bar and how you both were so cozy on your bed or even that touchy goodbye you shared...

Oh my god. Sam cut off his brother's ramblings.

What!? He barked back.

You. You have a thing for her. Accused Sam with a big grin.

Don't be stupid Sammy.

Then how do you remember every single time I got close to her. And why are you pissed off about it?

So you admit you guys are getting close.

Whatever you say, man. Sam laughed.

Dean tightened his grip on the staring wheel but said nothing. He looked at the rear view mirror and saw Castiel had left, probably during their argument. He turned the radio on and put the volume high mostly to get to Sam's nerves and drove in silence.

Dean pulled into Bobby's drive way and brought his bags into his room, but stopped at Rachel's door and gently pushed it opened. He smiled to himself, she seemed peaceful. Sam cleared his throat and Dean rolled his eyes continuing his way into their bedroom.

Just wanted to make sure she was still here and not popping around the world. He explained as Sam came in the bedroom.

Good. Said Sam too tired to tease Dean about it.

They both dropped themselves into their cots and let sleep take over them.

Rachel opened her eyes but she wasn't in her room. She sat up and saw she was in a beautiful sand colored room. White elegant furniture was neatly placed. She hopped out of bed and walked on a white plush carpet. She saw pictures of children on the dresser, somehow she knew them. As she touched lightly the picture frames, her eyes landed on two small rings she was wearing on her left hand, one had three little diamonds.

What the f—

Good morning, sweetheart.

Dean?

Rachel turned around to see Dean dressed only in a towel, casually going through a dresser. He grabbed some clothes and threw them on the bed. He went around Rachel and wrapped his arms around her belly.

Never thought you'd be as sexy then the day I married you... Of course you have to prove that wrong with every pregnancy. He said before placing little kissed on her neck. She shivered at his touch and for a moment she enjoyed it till his words slowly sunk into her. Her eyes widen and she saw their reflection in the mirror. She had a huge belly.

She heard someone screaming. She turned to Dean and he smiled down at her and said something but she couldn't hear him because of the screaming.

What? She asked

You have to wake up baby. Wake up. Sweetheart WAKE UP.

Rachel sat straight on her bed and was face to face with Dean. She saw sheer panic in his eyes that quickly turned into relief.

You're ok sweetheart it was just a bad dream. He said

Rachel noticed Sam, Bobby and Castiel all in her room.

Yeah... was I screaming? She asked

Bloody murder, just glad we were able to wake you up. We've been trying for a while now. Said Bobby.

Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. She said to Bobby and pulled her cover up her chest feeling underdressed.

Bobby noticed she must've felt uncomfortable. He smiled at her and told her there was nothing to be sorry about and left, Sam fallowed. Dean stayed next to her. She noticed he was holding her hand. The same hand she was wearing the wedding ring. She pulled away from him and he smiled getting up himself.

I'll be downstairs, call me if you need anything. He said before leaving.

She stared straight in front of her trying to slow down her heart beat. Castiel sat next to her on the edge of the bed.

Rachel, maybe if you tell about your nightmare—

It wasn't a nightmare. She cut him off.

What was it? Asked the angel in concern.

I don't know, but it wasn't scary.

You were screaming a good three minutes Dean called me not knowing what to do.

I'm sorry I didn't mean to freak anybody out...

Rachel, what did you dream about?

I... don't remember. She lied

Rachel...

Just drop it, ok? It had nothing to do with Lucas or Legion. I'm embarrassed enough as it is. Just... Drop it.

Castiel nodded and walked out of her room. Rachel sat in her bed, Images of her dream playing in her mind. She was married. To Dean and she was expecting... The children she saw in those frames, she knew them. They all seemed familiar. The way her body reacted to Dean's touch was something she only read about it books. A wave of guilt washed over her. Lucas had passed away only three months ago and she was dreaming of another man. She pushed herself out of bed and opened her closet. She picked a floral sundress that was above the knee in front and longer in the back, she grabbed a pair of beige sandals from the floor of the closet and made her way to her dresser to pick up her underwear and made her way to the shower.

Once finished she took a deep breath before going downstairs. In the living room, Sam, Dean and Bobby were sitting on the couch. They all had the same worried look on their faces. She weakly smiled at them.

How are you feeling? Asked Sam.

... Embarrass?

Don't be. You've been dealing with a lot this pass couple of months. Stress can make you do crazy things. We've all been there. Said Bobby.

I think you might be right. Said Rachel. It was easier to put her dream on stress than to try to figure out what it meant.

Kid, I'm always right. Said Bobby to which Dean and Sam laughed. Rachel smiled at Bobby.

So, any idea how you popped in last night, saving our asses? Dean asked.

I'm not sure. But I guess Cas will want me to work on that now. She said looking anywhere but at Dean.

Might come in handy. Said Sam. Rachel nodded.

Hey, since it's been a while since we were here, I was thinking of setting up the shooting range for you. Teach you a thing or two. Said Dean.

No! She said in panic. She did not want to be alone with Dean right now. She remembered how close he had gotten to her the last time and she didn't want that, not after her dream.

I mean... I'm pretty warned out. I was thinking since we barely have any food in the house, I could run to the store a couple of towns over and do an order and with the two of you back, we definitely need more beer.

Alright, I'll drive you. Said Dean getting up and grabbing his keys near the door.

Oh! Don't bother, Bobby lends me his truck, it's fine. She tried to play it cool but she was talking too fast again.

Dean raised an eye brow at her. She was acting strange. She didn't look at him once since she came downstairs and she clearly didn't want his company. She felt Dean's eyes on her and she swung her purse onto her shoulder and grabbed Bobby's key, slipping herself between Dean and the door and quickly left the house. Dean stood there a minute before throwing his keys back into the bowl on the little table near the door.

That was odd... Right? Asked Dean to both men.

What? That one of you actually help out around here? Asked Bobby getting up to clear the fridge. Usually when Rachel did the groceries they'd be stocked up for at least two weeks.

Dean looked at his brother waiting for him to answer.

She probably just needs a little space, I'm sure it's nothing. Offered Sam to his brother.

Rachel let out a breath of relief, once she climbed into Bobby's pick up. She needed some time to pull herself together. She didn't expect to feel so awkward around Dean. She pulled a cigarette out of her bag and once lit, rolled down the window. She pulled out of the driveway and took a moment to enjoy the wind blowing in her hair. She turned the radio on and cranked up the volume. She Shook out of it signing to the music managing to change her mind. Once at the store, she took her time choosing what they would need for at least the week to come. She enjoyed the simplicity of it, the normalcy of being surrounded by people doing their own thing, ignoring her presence. Once she filled her cart she made her way to the cash register and pulled out a stolen credit card Bobby had gotten her.

She was loading her bags into the back of the pick-up when she heard a flutter of wings behind her. She rolled her eyes and was about to ask Castiel why couldn't she just be alone for once, but when she turned it wasn't Castiel standing there. But a tall beefy man with black hair and tan skin, he was at least as tall as Sam. He was wearing a black silk suite, he look very intimidating, smiling down at her. Rachel back up against the truck and quickly thought about screaming for help.

I wouldn't draw unnecessary attention to us, Rachel. He purred to her.

Who are you? She whispered in fear.

I think you mean to say; what?

I know what you are, but angels have names, so what's yours. She tried saying confidently.

His smile grew darker.

My name is Remph. I sensed your powers not too long ago, but not where it was supposed to be. I even had trouble finding you, which is something I am not found of losing, time. Nor am I fond of this primitive tongue. He spit the last words out.

What do you want? She asked terrified.

He looked at her like she was asking the stupidest question. He took a step towards her and her mind screamed for Castiel.

Remph. Greeted Castiel as soon as he appeared next to Rachel.

Castiel! I should have known you were behind this mess. Remph said taking a few stepped back he looked like he was enjoying Castiel's presence. Castiel took the opportunity to stand in front of Rachel protectively.

Why are you here brother? Asked Castiel in his deep voice.

To return her to her proper life, of course. You must know she isn't in the right one. Her presence only, is disturbing time itself. How could you let this happen, brother?

Legion heard word of her, one of his minions activated her power. If you send her back he will only find her again.

Rachel listened to them and was amazed people were just passing them by in the busy parking lot, having no idea these two men where angels. Rachel wished she was one of them right now.

The tall angel looked up at the sky thoughtfully.

Yes... I assume he would. This is even graver than I thought. If legion consumes her power, this world will face another apocalypse. We have to fix this brother. You know what is to be done.

No. Growled Castiel. Rachel's eyes widen at how Castiel looked threatening at that moment. Whatever had to be done didn't seem good.

Heaven knows of her brother. I will not be the only one to come to her. We all have a different opinion on what to do with her. Most are rejoicing the prophecy. Others are afraid of the outcome. Once informed legion is a threat, they might all come to the same conclusion.

My role is to protect her. And I intend to do just that, by all means.

She is an abomination, Castiel, we decided to play god, by fear and uncertainty. She shouldn't be. The prophecy—

The prophecy? Like the prophecy of Micheal coming down to earth to destroy Lucifer?

Yes, humans tend to get in the way with their free will.

Humans tend to make the right decision. Corrected Castiel.

What if we got the prophecy wrong? What if she is meant to face Legion and not Lucifer?

Remph took a minute and thought about it. He took a few steps towards Rachel, to which Castiel made sure he stepped between them.

Relax, Brother. I won't bite. He said and Castiel took a step to the side.

Remph brushed gently her hair. Rachel recoiled in his touch. Her eyes met his and she couldn't look away. She could sense his power, see it in his eyes.

I have the capacity to put you back where you belong. Let the Winchester handle Legion and you can go back to your life, with Lucas and Carly. No more powers, no danger... Rachel eyes widen as the information sunk.

You can bring back Lucas? She asked her heart pounding in her chest. The thought of holding him again, was overwhelming.

Of course. He laughed gently.

Rachel looked over at Castiel, who looked sad and defeated. Something wasn't right.

What's the catch? She asked not looking away from Castiel. Castiel looked down at her.

The Winchesters aren't strong enough to defeat Legion. They might win, but it will cost some or all of their lives.

But you will have no recognition of ever meeting them. Doesn't Lucas deserve to live? Don't you owe him that much for killing him? Purred Remph.

Rachel's eyes watered and silent tears started to run down her face. All she wanted was to wake up one morning and realising this was all a dream. But it wasn't. Now she had to choose between having him back and putting people who helped and saved her, in danger, for her, when they didn't have to, at risk or facing Legion without any guarantee of winning and never seeing Lucas again. The man she loved and was responsible for ending his life. She looked at Castiel hoping he could tell her what to do but he just stood there silent.

The Winchesters are full of surprises. I wouldn't be surprised if they managed to destroy Legion... Countered Remph

Legion wants me. Not the Winchesters. This is my fight. I'm staying. She was surprised how her voice was strong, when all she wanted to do was run back home. But she couldn't do that to them.

Remph took a step back from Rachel and Castiel eyes widen in shock. He was not expecting her to choose them.

There will be others seeking you, my child. Not all of us are as... Respectful as I. You have no guarantee to win or even live for that matter. Nor do your friends. I am offering you a way out of this mess.

Then I suggest you take your offer and shove it up your ass. I will defeat Legion and clean up YOUR mess. She said through her teeth while tears were running down her face.

I like her. Remph told Castiel.

I shall inform heaven of your decision. Remph nodded at both of them and vanished.

Rachel stood watching where Remph was standing. Castiel took a few steps towards her.

Are you alright?

Tell me I made the right decision. She begged Castiel tears still running freely.

You saved the Winchesters and many lives.

Good. She nodded. Wiping away her tears.

Castiel put a hand on Rachel's ribcage, she yelled out in pain but as soon as she felt it, it was gone.

What the hell? She asked Castiel in surprise.

I have marked your ribs with sigils. Angel's won't be able to locate you. He explained.

Oh. Now let's find a plan to kill that son of bitch before another angel decides to off me. She said climbing in the pick-up. Castiel walked up to her rolled down window.

I'll meet you at bobby's I have to brief the others of what just happened. Said Castiel and vanished.

Rachel drove to Bobby's, part of her wanted to say yes to the angel and forget all of this. But deep down, she felt like she belonged here. She always felt an unexplainable void inside. For the first time she realised it wasn't there anymore. She was going to fight. That's what she was made to do. But she was going to do this her way.

She pulled into Bobby's driveway and climbed out. Before she could grab the bags from the back, she heard the door bang open and saw an angry Dean stomp her way fallowed by Sam who was trying to stop his brother.

Why the hell did you turn down his offer? Dean barked at her getting into her personal space.

Dean! Called Sam but Dean never looked away from Rachel's eyes, waiting for her answer.

They said you couldn't win and if you did some or all of you would die.

Wouldn't be the first time we prove them wrong! Rachel that was just plain stupid! He yelled again.

It isn't your mess to clean Dean! She yelled getting angry.

The hell it isn't! You would have been safe Rachel, you wouldn't have to live without Lucas and all that guilt. You would've had a life! I thought you said you loved Lucas!

DEAN! Sam yelled to let his brother know he went too far.

Rachel's hand flew across dean's face, hard. He took a step back but Rachel closed the space by taking a step forward getting into his face.

Don't you EVER doubt my love for Lucas. She warned before shoving him away from her and stalking into the house.

You think she needed that right now? Asked Sam to Dean.

She just passed on getting a ticket out, Sam. Begging his brother to see his point.

She probably saved all of our lives doing it, Dean... Sam countered before grabbing the bags from the truck and walking into the house. Leaving Dean alone to cool off.

Rachel had made a bee line to Bobby's liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of rum, she turned to see Castiel, he opened his mouth to say something.

Not now Cas. She stopped him and made her way upstairs to her room, bottle in hand.

Sam brought back the bags and Bobby helped him put the stuff away. Dean entered and grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat at the table. Castiel also made his way and sat with Dean.

I guess we should start planning tomorrow, I think Rachel had enough for today, if locking herself into her room with a bottle of liquor is any indication. Said Castiel.

Dean looked up to the ceiling and then at Sam who was giving him a look.

Yeah, I might have been... responsible for that. He said to Castiel.

What did you do? Asked the angel.

Told her she should've accepted the offer.

You, of all people, should understand her decision. She isn't some damsel in distress that needs you to save her Dean. She is meant to save you and everybody else. Jesus Christ was the only one able to exorcise him back to hell. Rachel is the only one who is strong enough to do it.

Then why do I feel like I have to protect her from all of this? Every fiber in my being is screaming to get her safe. He said loudly.

Castiel took a deep breath and stared at his hands on the table.

Sometimes things are better left unexplained.

That's the same crap you fed me when I asked you why I wasn't supposed to meet her in the first place. I thought you meant something horrible, something that would haunt me, like hurting her or worst. Tell. Me.

Maybe we should...

Cas, now. Demanded Dean slamming his beer on the table getting sick of Castiel turning around the subject.

Castiel's eyes scanned the room and saw Sam and Bobby waiting for him to talk. His face softened as he returned his gaze to Dean.

Because... Castiel started but lost courage.

Dont make me beat it out of you. Threatened Dean standing up.

Your soul mates, Dean. Castiel said watching Dean's reaction.

All eyes widened at that. Everyone turned their gaze to Dean. The later didn't move and didn't show any expression.

What? He asked, after a moment, raising his eyebrows.

In the prophecy you both marry each other. Castiel explained defeated.

In the prophecy, maybe. But in real life Lucas was—

We only get one true soul mate Dean, only the lucky ones cross paths, others, settle. Castiel continued.

Dean sat back down, hid mouth open taking in what that meant. He downed his beer and got back up getting another only to sit back and drink it dry.

Nope, not strong enough. He said looking at his beer before making his way to Bobby's cabinet and bringing back a bottle of whiskey and a glass. He filled it halfway into the glass and gulped it down, only to serve himself another glass.

You demanded to know Dean... Said Castiel.

Oh, Believe me, I know. You warned me. Dean said sarcastically downing a third glass, wincing at the burn it caused in his throat.

Does she know about this!? He asked panic in his eyes.

No, I haven't told her.

Don't.

Castiel nodded at Dean.

You think it's the same reason why Rachel didn't accept Remph's offer? Asked Sam.

Unconsciously, maybe. She is still in the process of mourning Lucas. I don't think she feels it, at least not as much as Dean does.

Hey I never said I was in love with her. Dean said in defense.

Honnestly, Dean I kinda figured out you were, even before all of this. Sam said

We'll I'm not. I just... I just... Need another drink.

Getting piss ass drunk won't change anything Dean. Told Bobby.

I should check up on Rachel. Sam said

Yeah you go and do that. Spit Dean making Sam roll his eyes and started heading out of the kitchen.

Wait. Said Dean. Sam turned towards his brother almost a playful look on his face.

I'll go... I'm the ass, remember? He pulled himself off the chair slowly not to get dizzy from the alcohol and walked pass his brother.

That poor idjit wouldn't recognise love if it hit him in the arse. Bobby said to which Sam chuckled.

Actually it slapped him across the face. Sam laughed.

Good.

Rachel sat on the floor leaning against her bed. She was smoking a cigarette and working on her buzz of liquor which was working, she couldn't focus long enough to think too much about what had happened or what was to come. She took another swing when a light tap on her door was heard. She didn't say anything, putting out her cigarette in her makeshift ashtray and the door slowly opened and Dean popped his head in.

Got a minute? He asked and she giggled at him.

Let me guess, you're sorry.

Dean entered her room and closed the door. He sat next to her, taking her bottle from her and taking a swing at it.

Actually, I'm not. I still think you should've taken the offer... But I am sorry about what I said about Lucas.

Rachel took back the bottle from Dean and chugged on it.

I know you are. But I'm not sorry for slapping you. That felt good. She giggled, drunkenly.

Wanna know something? She asked playing with the rim of the bottle.

Shoot.

I know I made the right decision. I can't explain it, but I feel like, I belong here. Like, this was always meant to be my life. I never really felt like I belonged before. I didn't want to give that up, even if that meant I couldn't bring back Lucas. I guess that life is really over for me...

Dean didn't say anything. Some days he hated his life, hated that so many people around him had died helping them. But he never once thought he didn't belong, accept when he tried the apple pie life for himself, when Sam jumped into the cage with Lucifer and Michael. He had loved his time with Ben and Lisa, he cherished every moment with them. But deep down he knew he didn't belong, he knew it wasn't his place and he sure knew they didn't belong in his life.

Can I ask you a favor? Rachel broke the silence bringing back Dean to reality.

Sure.

Sneak me out of here tonight and take me to the end of oak drive avenue.

What's at the end of oak drive avenue?

You'll figure it out once we get there. She smiled mischievously.

It was around midnight when Rachel heard a light tap on her door. She quickly grabbed her brown leather coat and rushed outside her room where Dean was waiting for her. They both silently got out of the house. They got into the impala and Dean quietly pulled out of the driveway into the street.

So are you going to tell where we are headed? Asked Dean.

You'll see soon enough. She smiled.

He noticed she seemed nervous and just hoped she wasn't doing something stupid. Castiel would have his head if something would happen to her. Somehow he just couldn't say no to her.

They arrived at the end of oak drive avenue and Dean pulled over at the end of the road, where a small cemetery was locked by a huge black gate.

Rachel, you sure about this? He asked catching on what they were doing here.

Yeah. I am. She said staring at the gates.

She got out of the car and was happy she changed into a pair of black jeans and knee high flat boots. Before Dean could ask how they were supposed to get in. Rachel sprinted to the brick wall and easily climbed her way to the top sitting on the edge.

You coming? She asked before she jumped off to the other side, out of view.

Great... Dean said to himself before he walked over to the wall and climbed his way up, not as easily as Rachel did.

Once he jumped off onto the cemetery he quickly scanned the place, looking for Rachel. He found her in the back of the cemetery. She stood in front of a tomb stone. He slowly made his way to her, keeping a respectful distance, but stayed at earshot. He could read on the stone Lucas Weldon.

\- I'm so sorry babe... Rachel said kneeling down and gently caressing the grey stone, tears running down.

\- I'm going to get the son of bitch who caused all of this, I promise. I miss you so much. But I have to let you go. So I can put all my energy on winning this. Don't worry I have great people who got my back, even a friggen angeI, can you believe that? Well I guess you can now... Guess I came here to say... Thank you. Thanks for loving me and showing me I was worthy. For just... being you, I guess. I love you Lucas. I will always love you... I have to let go of the guilt. I know it isn't you in my dreams. I can only wish you forgive me...

Dean's heart was breaking at her words. All he wanted to do was go to her but he knew she needed space. Rachel stayed silent a few minutes her hand running along the inscription on the stone.

Goodbye Lucas. She whispered then got up and slowly walked back to the gates fallowed by Dean who kept a respectful distance.

They climbed out of the cemetery and got back into the car. Dean sat a moment before turning to look at Rachel.

You ok? He asked worried.

Actually I think I am. She smiled back at him.

Thank you Dean... For letting me say goodbye. It means a lot. She said as another tear slip its way down her cheek.

Without thinking Dean cupped her cheek with his hand and wiped away her tear with his thumb.

Anytime, sweetheart. He said his eyes intense.

He let her go and started the engine swerving the impala back into the street. They made it back to the house and quietly made their way upstairs. Both Rachel and Dean stopped at her door. She turned to face him got on her toes to place a slow kiss on his cheek. Dean eyes closed a moment he took in her soft flowery sent. She pulled away giving him a thankful smile and without a word opened her door and walked in, closing it behind her.

Dean took a deep breath, he was definitely feeling something.

Damn you Cas. He said to himself before making his way to his room.

Rachel felt warm, rough hands caress her stomach, warm breath tickling her neck. She kept her eyes closed enjoying the feeling. She pressed herself against a hard body getting a moan in respond. The hand made its way up to cup her breast. In one swift move she was turned on her back and lips were crushing against hers. She wrapped her arms around a neck keeping him close not wanting to pull away. As the kiss deepened she wrapped her legs around the hard body and felt it's arousal pushing against her. She rubbed herself against it heard another moan.

God, Rachel. She heard as the kiss was broken.

She opened her eyes and saw bright green ones staring back at her.

Dean?! She asked her whole body tensing up.

What's wrong? Asked Dean, worry clearly written on his face.

Rachel woke up gasping. Her heart was pounding. She took a minute to calm down, happy no one was busting down her door like the last time. Her body was still aroused by the dream. She quickly got out of bed and grabbed a change of clothes, making her way to the bathroom to take a cold shower. When she opened the door she came face to face with a very naked Dean. She froze her eyes ran over his muscular, wet body and she felt the heat rise on her face as she fiercely blushed.

Good morning! Dean grinned at her enjoying the effect he was having on her.

Oh dear god... Slipped out of her lips before she grabbed the door and slammed it shut.

Oh god. She said to herself wanting to run back to her room but her whole body wasn't responding.

The door opened and Dean walked out wearing a towel, just like her first dream. She avoided looking at him again.

You know if you wanted to share the shower all you had to do was ask. He teased

Next time lock the door. She managed to say before slipping into the bathroom and making sure she locked the door before leaning against it catching her breath. She heard Dean laugh as he walked away.

Asshole! She hissed to herself.

Once out of the shower and dressed she made her way downstairs where all the men were settled researching. She made herself a coffee and leaned against the doorframe watching them concentrating on their work, sipping her hot coffee. Her eyes lingered to Dean, she couldn't freak out around him like she did yesterday. It was bad enough she really saw him naked. She quickly continued to scan the room, feeling the heat rise up to her cheeks at the thought of him naked. She took a deep breath and walked into the living room.

Any lead on where Legion could be? She asked to no one in particular.

Castiel's gone to see if he can get a trail on him. Answered Sam.

Isn't there a spell we could use to summon him? She asked.

You're kidding right? Asked Sam

There is but, it would be suicide, we need more info. If we attack blind... We ain't got a lick of a chance. Explained Bobby.

Haven't you been researching for the pass three months? We still got nothing. What other options do we have? She asked raising her voice frustrated, which surprised them. Usually Rachel would just go along with whatever they were doing or making her do.

Woah, what's the rush sweetheart?

What's the rush? How about a couple of angels want me dead? Or that if we go to legion, he'll probably get the heads up before we actually make it to him? I say we summon his ass to us and we go one on one.

All men raised their brows at her new attitude.

Go one on one? Asked Dean.

I am the only one who can kill it. No reason to put you all in danger.

If you think for a second you doing this by yourself... Said Dean and Bobby continued.

He's right Rachel we are all in this together.

Non negotiable. Added Sam.

Fine! But I still think we should make him come to us. She said knowing none of them were going to change their mind.

That could actually work. But how do we keep it here? Asked Sam.

Devil's trap. She said

You think it could hold him Bobby? Asked Dean.

I'm not sure, there's a couple of demon traps so I'm not sure which ones would work...

Then we find a place big enough so we can put them all. Said Sam starting to see a plan form.

Imma need a couple of days to gather up what I need for the spell, half I don't even know what it is, maybe Cas can help. Said Bobby.

Bobby, got that exorcising book? I'm thinking the more I learn the better. Rachel asked walking to his desk.

They spend the whole day working on exorcisms and learning all the traps they were going to set While Sam was on his laptop trying to find a big secluded space they could use.

Jody came to the house with pizza and they all took a break to eat. Castiel appeared to them saying he hadn't found any trace of legion and they took the time to explain their plan to him. He left with a list of ingredients Bobby asked him to find and told them he'd be gone at least three days and vanished. They all settled back into the living room and resumed their research. After hours of reciting exorcisms with Sam, Rachel got up.

My brain is fried, I can't even say the words right anymore... She complained.

Yeah, I guess we could call it night. Yawed Bobby, closing his book.

Bobby and Sam got up and made their way to their bedrooms. Rachel stretched out before grabbing her purse and pulling out a pack of smokes. She opened the door and sat on the porch's steps.

How you holding up? Asked Dean, who had fallowed her out.

She scooted over, making place for him to sit next to her. He dropped himself on in.

I just want this over with. She answered.

What then?

What do you mean?

Once we send legion back to hell, what then? He developed.

Rachel took a minute and thought about it.

I'm not sure. Hadn't given it much thought. With what I know now, what I am... Guess I'll just continue the good fight.

You want to hunt?

Well, yeah.

Rachel—

Dean. Can we keep that argument once we don't die and win against Legion? I'm tired. She begged.

She took a cigarette and lit it.

Promise me one thing. Once this is all over and done with, you stop that bad habit of yours.

This? She asked showing her cigarette. Dean nodded.

Deal. She said taking a puff and throwing the last of it away.

I'm exhausted but, I don't think I'll be able to sleep, sitting all day got me antsy. She said

Wanna watch a movie? Bobby's got a couple of classic.

That's like the normalise thing I've heard in a while.

Dean chuckled and they both got up and checked out their options in a box next to the TV in the living room. They picked Godzilla and each took a side of the couch. Halfway through the movie Dean heard Rachel start to snore softly. He smiled to himself, she looked so at peace when she slept. She was curled up on the couch wearing an oversized sweat shirt and tight leggings. Her hair was pulled into a high bun and she wasn't wearing a drop of make-up. He didn't know how she pulled it off, but she looked damn sexy. He forced himself to focus back on the movie. After a while she started shifting on the couch and mumbling. He took a deep breath, guessing she was having another nightmare. He was debating to wake her up or not when she let out a moan that sounded anything but painful.

Oh yesss... She breathed.

What? Asked Dean startled.

Hmmmm ,Dean.

Dean jumped off the couch. Rachel rolled onto her back stretching out onto the couch. Her breathing uneven, she moved her body, rubbing her thighs together, her hands running over herself, lifting up her sweat shirt as her hands disappeared inside as she cupped her breast and let out another moan arching her back off of the couch. She was actually having a wet dream, and moaned out his name. Dean felt a wave of guilt seeing her like this, though his body was clearly reacting to her sounds and movement she was doing. He bent down and brushed her hair off her face.

Rachel, wake up. He said his voice coarse.

Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she wrapped a hand behind his head. He saw lust in her bright grey eyes and she pulled him down to her, crushing her lips to his. Dean froze and his groin twitched as he felt her tongue slip inside his mouth. For a second his body took control and he hungrily kissed her back deepening the kiss even more, Rachel moaned again and Dean pulled away, his body screaming not to. She blinked a couple of times and looked confused as they stared at each other catching their breath.

You were dreaming. Said deeply Dean inches from her face as she was still holding on to him.

Rachel's face went from flushed to white as she realised what had happened. She slapped her hand over her mouth and pushed Dean away from her.

Oh my god... She climbed out of the couch making sure to keep herself as much away from Dean as possible. She backed away from him. She looked like she was about to scream for help.

Hey, it's alright. It was nothing. Calm down. He said in a soft voice.

Calm down?! She yelled holding her chest.

I just... We just... I... Rachel stuttered.

They both heard someone come down the stairs.

Shit. Dean said turning his back to the stairs, scratching the back of his head, knowing his brother had heard her yell.

Is everything ok down there? Asked Sam coming down the lasts steps.

Rachel looked at Sam her eyes wide in panic. She opened her mouth a couple of time but had seemed to lost her voice. She quickly looked from Dean to Sam before she made her way upstairs and slammed the door of her bedroom shut.

What the hell happened? Sam asked his brother who had turned to face him.

Just drop it Sammy. Go back to bed.

What did you do? He asked his flustered brother.

Nothing! Or barely something- I... Don't know alright? Imma go for a ride, I need... to clear my head. He said and stormed out of the house.

Sam stood there confused a moment and once he heard the impala roar out, he slowly got up the stairs. He stopped at Rachel's room and heard her sob on the other side. He hesitantly knocked on the door.

Go away! He heard her muffled.

It's Sam... Are you ok? He asked.

Yeah... please just go away. She begged embarrassed.

Ok, you need anything I'll be in my room.

When she didn't answer he made his way back into his bed. He thought about calling Dean but knew he wouldn't pick up. They both looked shocked and embarrassed when he walked in. If he didn't know any better, he'd guess his brother had put the moves on her. He'll have to wait for Dean to come back to drill him about it.

Rachel woke up about an hour ago, but she never left her bed. She didn't want to go downstairs and face any of them. She couldn't believe she was having a sex dream, about Dean, with him right next to her. And to top it off she had started making out with the poor guy when all he was trying to do was wake her up. God what if he knew she was dreaming of him? What if he told Sam about her throwing herself at him? What if they all knew? But she couldn't stay locked up in her room all day, she had to learn as many exorcisms as possible before she was forced to face Legion. She let out a groan and pulled herself off the bed. She changed and opened her window. She saw the impala missing and let out a breath of relief, at least she wasn't going to have to face Dean right away. She came downstairs and quickly got herself a glass of orange juice and grabbed her book and curled up on the arm chair in the corner of the living room. Bobby came in with Sam from the basement with a load of book. Both greeted her and she smiled back at them before burying herself back into her book. They all sat together reading for hours. She felt Sam's stare on her a couple of times but refused to look up from her book. She wondered where Dean had gone. He must have been appalled by her action to have stormed out like that. She thought. The day went by and the sun began to set.

Where the hell is Dean? Asked Bobby looking out the window.

I don't know... He left last night. I tried calling him a couple of times today but he never picked up. Sam answered watching Rachel for any reaction. But she stayed glued to her book.

That's cuz you're doing it wrong!

Bobby grabbed his phone and dialed a number he waited a moment before he started speaking.

Dean it's Bobby. It's about Rachel, you better call back. He hung up the phone and Sam chuckled a bit shaking his head.

That's a bit much, don't you think? Rachel scolded Bobby. It was actually the first time she had spoken all day.

It was worth a shot, If he doesn't phone back in a hour then we get to worry. Explained Bobby to which Rachel rolled her eyes getting back into her book.

Not too long after Bobby's phone started to ring. He grumbled, proud of himself and picked up the phone.

Dean... Nah she's fine... well pick up the damn phone when someone calls you... Yeah?... quiet I guess... What did you do... Right, where are you?... Get your butt back here before you die of alcohol poisoning... Right...Just sit tight and order a damn coffee you idjit, we'll come get you. Bobby said on his end of the line before he hung up.

Well... looks like Dean decided to go on a drinking spree... You both go get him and bring the Impala back too, he ain't driving tonight. He's at club le Saint Bobby threw his keys at Sam.

Wait. What? Why can't you and Sam go? Rachel asked not wanting to see Dean.

Because, someone's got to cook supper and my little finger tells me you two have to talk. He said walking to the kitchen ending the discussion.

Sam gave her an apologetic smile and waited for her by the door.

You have got to be kidding me... She said to herself as she pulled herself out of her arm chair and walked to the door grabbing her coat.

Sam drove them while Rachel pouted next to him.

Wanna talked about it now? He asked

Nope. She answered emphasizing on the P.

Rachel, If Dean did anything—

Dean didn't do anything ok? Just drop it Sam. She barked.

Alright. Sam answered disappointed. He was dying to know what had happened.

Sam pulled in the parking lot and parked next to the Impala. He climbed out and went into the club. Rachel got out of the truck and walked around to sit in the driver's seat. Sam came out with a very drunk Dean who was hanging off his brother for support. Sam dragged Dean and opened her passenger door.

Wait! What are you doing? You bring him back with the impala.

Believe me, he doesn't want to vomit in the impala. Ill lead you back home, if you need to pull over, just flash the lights.

Oh great, so he'll puke in the truck?

Can we stop talking about me puking? Asked Dean trying to hold his head up.

Sam got his brother seated in the truck and even tied his seatbelt for him. He rolled down the window for him and climbed inside the impala. Once he pulled away Rachel did the same and started fallowing the black car home. She concentrated on the road as Dean sobered up a bit with the fresh air blowing in the car.

How do you do it? He asked Rachel. She quickly looked at him confused.

Do what?

Always being breath-takingly stunning all the time. He burped.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

You are soo drunk right now. She laughed.

That. I am. He said and turned his head to the window. He was silent a moment. He let his head swing back towards her and had a serious look on his face.

Rachel?

Hmm?

About last night—

Ohhh, I am not having this conversation with you, right now when your one shot away from having your stomach pumped. She said refusing to look at him. He was silent a moment.

Rachel?

Hmm? She said not sure she wanted him to continue.

Pull over! He said and was already opening the door.

She quickly pulled over and flashed her head lights to Sam who also pulled over not too far ahead. Dean got out of the pick-up and wobbled his way to the field before dropping on all fours. She winced as she heard him gag and vomit an impressive amount of liquid. Sam came jogging to her window.

Where's Dean?

In the field. She answered and he jogged up to to his brother.

She smiled to herself as she watched Sam rub his brother's back. After a moment he came back to Rachel.

Got tissues and maybe some water in there? He asked smiling at Rachel.

Yeah as a matter of fact I do... How is he? She asked as she grabbed the tissues in the glove compartment and a water bottle from the cup holder.

He'll be fine. He reassured her.

Sam walked back to his brother and after a good twenty minutes Dean walked back to the pick-up and Sam hopped in the impala.

Dean leaned his head against the head rest of his seat and took in big gulps of air.

How you holding up there? She asked making sure she didn't have pull over again.

Like my brain is about to seep through my nose. He grunted.

Dean... Listen, about last night...

Rachel we should talk about this, just maybe not now.

Is that why you got yourself piss ass drunk tonight? She asked even if she was pretty sure it was.

Dean moaned and held his head in his hand. He really thought it was going to bust for a second. Rachel nodded knowing she wasn't going to have an answer from him tonight. They drove back to Bobby's and Sam helped his brother inside and brought him to his bedroom. Rachel had stayed outside a bit enjoying the fresh air of December. Rachel noticed a car pull in and realised it was Jody. She walked over to her Cherokee smiling at her.

Hey you! Jody greeted.

Hey, how was work? Rachel asked.

Long! You coming inside? She asked as she started making her way there.

Sure, I'm starving. She said fallowing her.

They all settled at the kitchen table and ate 'pasta di Bobby', as he called it.

Hey, where's Dean? Asked Jody to which Rachel got very concentrated on her food.

Sleeping it off. Answered Bobby rolling his eyes.

It's barely seven o'clock. Jody commented.

Yeah, he stormed out last night and came home about ten minutes ago. Said Sam not noticing the daggers Rachel was sending him.

Stormed off? Jody asked

What happened? She added

Hell if I know... Answered Bobby.

Well something must of—Jody started.

I KISSED HIM! OK?! EVERYONE HAPPY?! NOW YOU KNOW! Rachel yelled getting up from the table and storming upstairs leaving three very stunned people at the table.

Oh. Said Jody.

Dean woke up with the worst hangover, his mouth was dry and his eyes took a while to focus with the sun seeping through the curtains. He sat up and moaned as his brained ached from the movement. He blinked and focused on a grinning Sam who was sitting on the edge of his own cot.

What's got you all cheery? He asked his voice weak.

Rachel kissed you. He said enjoying the surprise face Dean was giving him.

She told you? He asked too loud and winced.

Yeah, well Jody started interrogating why you were passed out upstairs and Rachel cracked... She hasn't come out of room since.

Dammit. Swore Dean swinging his legs out of bed sitting on the edge.

It's not what you think... She fell asleep while we were watching a movie downstairs. She started... dreaming and when I woke her up, she thought she was still dreaming and she... kissed me.

Oh... Said Sam a little disappointed.

Don't you think you both are blowing this a little out of proportion? Yeah ok she kissed you while she was sleeping, maybe she was dreaming of Lucas—

She was clearly not dreaming about Lucas. Dean said. Sam looked confused then his eyes widen

Oh! You mean, she was dreaming of... you? Asked Sam and Dean nodded but put a hand on his head wincing again.

How can you be sure?

She was moaning my damn name Sam. Dean answered wanting this conversation to end.

Sam mouth opened and started getting the awkwardness they were having that night.

It gets worst. Dean thought if he were to embarrass her, he mind as well throw himself under the bus as well.

How? Sam asked not sure he wanted to know any more.

I got... caught in the moment and started kissing her back. She came to, when I came to my senses and pulled away.

Sam stayed quiet but Dean knew his brother wasn't exactly proud of him at the moment.

I know! I'm... disgusting. I took advantage of the situation. I swear I tried to wake her up but once she was... I lost it. I gave into it. I was wrong and I hate myself for it. Dean said with a disgusted face.

Sam sat nodding to his brother. He didn't know what to say to him. He knew Dean never took advantage of any woman, sure he never called them back but they were all consented. He actually felt bad for his brother.

What are you going to do?

I'm going to take lots of pain killers and some coffee, get this mother of a hangover under control and go talk to her. He said getting up from the cot.

Each step Dean descended felt like his brain was smashing itself in the back of his skull. He made his way to the curtains in the kitchen and shut them tightly. He poured his coffee and got the pills out from the top cabinet, he shook five out and chaste it with his coffee emptying his cup. He filled himself a second cup when he heard someone come in. He turned to see Rachel who was looking at her feet while she made her way next to him and poured herself a cup. He was almost relieved she didn't seem ready to talk to him, avoiding eye contact. She opened the fridge and poured cream into her cup and walked off into the living room, passing Bobby but never looking up.

Morning sunshine! He greeted Dean loudly. Dean returned him a pleading look to which Bobby chuckled.

What was your poison last night?

Mostly Whiskey and something called purple nerples I think.

Bobby took the whiskey bottle from the counter and and poured some into a shot glass. He handed it to Dean but the later just looked at it making a face.

Drink it, you'll thank me soon enough. He said and Dean chugged it down his whole body shivering.

That a boy. He said mockingly to Dean.

Once you feel half alive, hit the books we still have a lot to look up before we stop the apocalypse... again. Bobby took the coffee pot and realised it was empty and threw it back in the coffee machine.

And make some more damn coffee while you're at it. He barked leaving the kitchen.

An hour later, Dean walked into the living room and picked up a book about demon traps and sat down at the couch. Hours passed and Rachel, who was sitting at bobby's desk, was nodding off holding her head up with the palm of her hand. As she drifted to sleep her hand got weak and her head fell onto the desk in a big boom.

I'm up! She yelled sitting straight.

Are you okay? Asked Dean from the couch, worried.

Yeah, I... just need some fresh air. She answered rubbing her temple.

She got up and pulled on her jacket and purse before heading out the door. Dean went back to his book when Sam, who was sitting in the arm chair, cleared his throat. Dean turned to his brother and Sam nodded towards the door. Dean rolled his eyes and turned back looking at his book. He let out a sigh and slammed his book shut, grabbed his own coat and made his way out.

What are we now? Dawson's creek? Asked Bobby shaking his head.

Once outside Dean put his coat on and scanned the yard looking for Rachel, he found her walking into the barn, hugging herself. Dean zipped his jacket and pulled on his collar to cut out the cold wind and walked to the barn. Once there Rachel looked up to him.

Guess you're here to talk? She asked and Dean nodded at her.

Dean, I get I made a huge fool out of myself the other night—

You and me both. He cut her off

What? No! You, you were just trying to wake me up, I'm the one who threw myself at you. Ever since I got here I've been having vivid nightmares about Lucas, but somehow those stopped but my dreams are as vivid as ever... And it got me confused for second... This is all on me, not you. There was no reason for you to go on a drinking spree. She explained still having trouble looking up at Dean.

I didn't drink because you kissed me Rachel. Dean said looking at his feet.

Oh. Rachel said feeling stupid that she actually thought she was the reason.

It's because I kissed you back.

Rachel lifted her head and looked up at Dean for the first time today. He looked ashamed and uncomfortable. Their eyes met and Dean was silently begging her to say something, anything. When she didn't he decided to break the heavy silence.

I know it was wrong. I'm not even sure why I did it. You were just... I just... couldn't resist. He tried explaining.

To his surprise a small smile grew on her lips. It kept growing till she let out a light laugh. He cocked his head to the side, not understanding her reaction.

What? He asked.

A girl throws herself on you and you are guilt ridden for... responding? If I remember correctly you pulled away. I didn't wake up with you groping me either. Don't worry about it, I actually think my version was worst, I thought you were appalled by it.

It was Dean's turn to laugh.

Sweetheart, it takes way more than a kiss from a pretty girl to get me appalled.

I think you mean you to say, breath- takingly stunning. She giggled as she recalled his drunken stupor.

Oh now you're just playing dirty, you can't take something a drunk says and put it in his face the next day. Rachel smiled enjoying the easiness of their teasing, just like nothing happened.

So... we good? She asked.

Yeah... Wanna kiss on it? He teased and she punched his arm in the arm playfully.

Ass... She called from behind her as she walked back to Bobby's fallowed by Dean.

When they entered the house Castiel was there pacing in the living room. His head shot up when he noticed them come in.

Rachel, we need to talk. He said gravely.

Shoot. She said.

Uhm... We should go up to your room and talk in private. He then vanished.

Alright. She said and shared a worried look with Dean before she went upstairs.

What's that about? Asked Dean to bobby and Sam.

We don't know he just appeared and said he needed to talk to Rachel. Said Sam

How did it go? Sam asked.

Good, actually. We're good.

Great, now can we get back to work? Asked Bobby without any patience.

The all continued leaning how to make traps and Sam finally found a big abandoned Barn across town at the far end of fields. Since Castiel was back, Sam and Dean decided that they should mark the traps on the barn tomorrow morning and load up on salt and holy water. After an hour of planning their game plan, Rachel and Castiel came down.

Everything alright? Dean asked Rachel.

Yeah, everything fine... Castiel just wanted to make sure I understood what I have to do. Don't worry about it. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

Dean had a feeling she wasn't telling the truth but trusted if he needed to know anything she would inform him.

Cas, you found everything we need for the summoning spell? Asked Sam.

Yes.

Great, we found a place where we can summon Legion across town. Dean and I will go there tomorrow and paint as many symbols and traps we can, then, we should be good to go I guess.

You feel ready for this? Dean asked Rachel.

Yeah, I am. She answered without any show of emotion.

We got your back. Reassured Dean to which Rachel gave him a loving look.

I know.

They all recapped together what their plan was. Going over details and what ifs but Rachel stared out of the window barely listening to them.

Well I guess that's it. Announced Bobby.

We should get some shut eye to be as sharp as possible tomorrow. He continued and they all nodded. Castiel disappeared, Bobby went into his room and the brother made their way upstairs. Rachel went into the kitchen and pulled out a beer from the fridge. She sat at the table her mind lost in thought. Sam came in and looked surprised to see her.

Hey, aren't you going to bed? You need more sleep than all of us if you want to be strong enough to face Legion.

Yeah, I'll be right up.

Sam poured himself a glass of water and sat in front of her at the table.

Cold feet? He asked

Something like, that...

Want to talk about it?

Not really, but can I ask you to do something for me?

Sure, anything.

Once this is all over with, if I don't make it...

Rachel you can't think like that—

Sam. Please. Just promise me to look after your brother and tell him I did the right thing.

What are you talking about? Does this have anything to do with what Cas told you upstairs?

Just promise me Sam. Rachel begged

Alright, but we are all getting out of this Rachel.

I know. She smiled and got up

You guys have been... A family to me. I never had that before. It means the world to me. I guess what I'm trying to say is thanks. Goodnight Sammy.

Goodnight. Sam said. Something was definitely off.

Morning came and the brothers went straight to the barn to paint the demon traps and symbols to help contain Legion once they would summon him. Bobby was making a makeshift altar to do his ritual. Rachel and Jody stayed home and were loading arms and ammo into Bobby's pick up. Jody noticed Rachel was extremely quiet but who wouldn't be? So she put it on stress and focused at what they had to do. Once the impala pulled in, the women joined the men inside the house.

So I guess this is it. Everything's set up. Said bobby.

Ready? Asked Bobby to Rachel.

She nodded and they all went back out to the impala. Jody hugged them all goodbye, she wasn't big on going on hunts with them but loved to help out on other things.

You guys stay safe! I'll keep the beer cold for when you guys come back and we'll celebrate.

Bobby nodded at Jody and jumped into his pick-up. Sam and Dean walked over to baby while Rachel made her way to Bobby's pick-up. She looked over at the brothers and stopped herself from opening the door.

Dean! She called and sprinted to the impala.

Yeah? He asked

Got a minute?

Dean looked over at Sam and Bobby and nodded once, closing his door.

Sure. What's up? Dean asked

Dean was caught off guard when she cupped the side of his face with one hand. His eyes questioned her watery ones. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face and she pulled him down and softly pressed her lips against his. Dean was stunned for a second but he quickly recovered, deepening the kiss a little. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Deans wrapped his around her waist in respond pulling her closer to him. His whole body felt like it was on fire. She opened her mouth letting him taste her and they both gave into the sensation, desperately kissing each other. Unfortunately breathing became an issue and they pulled away, Dean leaned his forehead onto hers keeping his eyes closed enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms. When he opened his eyes he met grey one staring back at him.

I felt it too. She whispered and lightly kissed his lips again before letting go and walking to the pick-up.

Dean felt cold as soon as she pulled away. He never took his eyes off her while she climbed into the pick-up. He snapped out of it once Bobby started the engine. He climbed into the impala and looked over to Sam. He gave his brother a weak smile. Something was definitely wrong, but Sam didn't have the heart to talk about it.

Alright, let's kill this son of bitch. Said Dean and started his engine.

They arrived at the barn. Rachel felt knots in her stomach. This would've been a good moment to finally wake up from her dream but as she saw the graphitized traps and symbols painted on the barn come into view, she took a shaken breath.

Show time. Said sadly Bobby to her.

Yeah. She smiled reassuringly back to him.

Castiel was waiting for them inside with the bag of ingredients in his hand. They all walked in and Castiel handed the bag to Bobby and walked to the standing between the brothers. Bobby made his way to the altar and emptied the bag onto it. He organised the items while Rachel walked over to help him. Bobby took a moment and looked at each and everyone in the room and blew a breath before he began reciting the summoning spell in Latin. With the help of Rachel after every sentence he would add to the bowl an ingredient. As he said his last sentence, he raised his voice and dropped the final ingredient. Sam and Dean charged their weapons and went on combat mode scanning the room to spot the demon. After an excruciating minute, Castiel and Rachel shared a look.

Nothing's going to happen. Rachel said her head low, but no one reacted to her.

There's missing a step. Rachel tried again and all eyes were on her.

What the hell are you talking about? Asked Bobby, he researched the spell himself, he had done everything right.

That part of the spell works if Legion has a vessel, which Cas found out, yesterday, he didn't. Rachel explained.

Then what the hell are we doing here? Asked Dean having a bad feeling about it.

If I drink the summoning potion, Legion will be force to enter my body.

You mean he'll possess you! Barked Dean.

Rachel will be able to fight him from inside. Mentally and physically. She will exorcise him from her and destroy Legion.

Will she survive? Asked a wide eyed Bobby.

Both Rachel and Castiel exchanged looks.

Who knows, right? Rachel answered.

It's suicide Rachel!

It's sacrifice. Dean. She said and Dean took a step towards the altar.

CAS, now! Yelled Rachel and Castiel grabbed both brothers' shoulders and the three of them vanished. Leaving a stunned Bobby.

If they stayed I would've killed them or they would have stopped it. She explained apologetically.

Rachel, Dean's right, its suicide. We'll find another plan. Bobby begged her.

There is none Bobby, and please this is my plan, not Castiel's, please tell them I said that. Castiel was just doing what I told him to do. Bobby I know this will work I can feel it.

Rachel... I... Bobby wanted to say so much but was completely lost for words.

I know. Me too. Smiled Rachel and Castiel came back.

Take care of them, Bobby.

Castiel put a hand on Bobby's shoulders and before vanishing with him he leaned over to his ear.

You have to stall them as much as possible. He whispered to Bobby.

Rachel took a moment to compose and walked up to the bowl and started swallowing it in big gulps. She shivered in disgust and almost gagged out the liquid. The barn started shaking and wind picked up flapping the doors open and close. It got dark outside as big dark clouds rolled overhead. Rachel heard a whistling sound getting louder, she turned to where she thought it was coming from and pitch black smoke entered the barn and twirled around her till the whole inside of the barn turned black. Rachel felt a sharp pain course through her body and opened her mouth to scream but the black smoke entered her mouth burning her as it filled her up. All she could smell and taste was sulfur, she couldn't breathe.

I am here Rachel. You can fight him. She heard Castiel from afar but couldn't see anything.

She felt as she was crushed inside of herself. Knowing Castiel was there with her gave her the courage she needed and she started reciting an exorcism. She started pushing against the presence. Rachel felt pain as her body was thrown against the walls of the barn, as if Legion wanted to leave but the traps seemed to be working. She continued to recite the blessed words and all of sudden she felt her ribs crack one by one.

We are Legion. We shall have you. She heard thousands of voices scream in her head.

Castiel watched helplessly as Rachel was being thrown in every which direction. He winced as she bent in awkward positions till a pop or crack was heard fallowed by a shrieking, blood curling scream fallowed.

Rachel, concentrate! Will it to stop! Will him out of you! Find that heat! He shouted over the blowing wind.

Please god, make it stop. Begged Castiel in a lower voice, as he saw her being thrown like a ragdoll.

Dammit Bobby the keys aren't in the kitchen! Yelled Dean who was destroying Bobby house looking for the keys of Bobby's old towing. Since Jody had gone to work and they took both vehicules to the fields at the barn, it was all they had left.

Screw it! I'll jump start it! He said as he ran to the run down towing that was in the yard. He had to make it back to Rachel. He was going to pluck every last feather of Castiel's wings for what he did to them, zapping them back to Bobby's. Sam was right next to his brother. Once Dean got the engine running he shoved the stick in drive and slammed the gas with his brother by his side.

Rachel knew two things, one, she was barely conscious, two, she lost control of her body. She could hear Castiel but not make any sense of what he was saying. She was going to lose. She was going to start the apocalypse, people would die. Her friends would die. Dean would die. Dean, she could almost see him, feel his lips against hers. Castiel had told her he was going to take her place and drink the potion but he wasn't strong enough to receive such a host. When she asked why would Dean do such a thing Castiel told her about them being soul mates and how Dean would do anything to keep her safe. Memories of dean played inside her head as she tried ignoring her pain her whole body was feeling.

Use it. She heard Dean in the wind.

That anger. Use it. Use it to push yourself, use it to focus more clearly. Use it to get back up and fight. And use it ten time fold for the one responsible for ruining your life, for taking Lucas away from you. If you don't use it, you'll drown in it. She remembered Dean's words from Bobby's basement. She was never going to hear his voice again.

A wave of anger pulsed through her. She didn't ask for any of this, now she was a demon's bitch being swung around and broken in pieces. She felt heat rise in her belly. She concentrated on the heat and felt Legion pull and tug her. She felt her body lift off the ground and float, the heat getting bigger and bigger inside of her. She heard the demon voices scream in fear and a smiled spread on her face. Everything came into focus and she saw a terrified Castiel standing not too far from her.

It's okay! I got this... GO! She managed to use her own voice pushing thousands away by doing so.

Castiel looked at her it was visible his heart was shattering. She was covered in blood and the only thing he could recognise from her was her grey eyes staring back at him. They seemed full of love and at peace. He lowered his head and as a bright light started seeping through Rachel, he teleported himself into a safe distance outside of the barn.

Dean arrived at the barn and got out of the truck fallowed by Sam. Both brothers ran to the now flashing barn. Castiel moved in front of the brothers.

GET DOWN! He yelled before he threw himself on the ground. Sam grabbed Dean and managed to tackle him to the grown right before the barn exploded in pieces with a blinding light.

RACHEL! Screamed Dean as he fought Sam off of him.

Dean managed to get away from Sam and ran to the blaze of shattered wood pieces. Sam caught up with his brother and held him back.

Dean! It's over! She's gone! Sam cried to his big brother.

She's gone... He repeated.

Dean's legs went out from under him and dropped to the ground. He watched helplessly as the flames engulfed what was left of the barn and Rachel. Sam kept a hand on his shoulder to comfort his brother and just in case he wanted to run towards the fire again. After a couple of minutes, Sam tapped his brother's shoulder.

Dean, with a blast like that. Somebody must've called the authorities. We should go. Sam hated having to tell Dean to leave but it wasn't better being here while cops and firemen came to the scene.

Dean turned to face his brother, tears running down his face. He got himself up and nodded to his little brother. Sam fallowed Dean who walked up to the angel who was staring at the flames. He looked up at Dean, a pained, guilty look on his face. Without warning Dean's fist collided with the angel's jaw.

Her death is on your hands. He spit at Castiel before storming to the impala.

Castiel didn't flinched but put his head down in shame. Sam looked sorry for him.

Why don't you bring back Bobby's pick-up to the house, I'll bring back the towing, the keys are inside.

Sam. She saved the world.

I know.

There was no other way possible.

I know. Sam said again and tapped his friends shoulder before passing him and getting into the towing.

The Impala roared into the opposite direction of Bobby's and Castiel fallowed Sam back to the house.

Rachel woke up on a hard cold surface. She could still feel the heat rise off of her. She opened her eyes and all she could see was white. She seemed to be in a room but couldn't tell the floor apart from the walls or the ceiling for that matter. She managed to pull herself up from the ground. She inspected her her arms then tapped her hands on her body. She was whole again. She felt herself tear into pieces

Well I have to say, that was impressive. Said a voice she recognised.

Remph. She breathed scanning the room trying to find her.

She blinked and he was standing in front of her, he was still wearing his creepy smile. She took two steps back in surprised.

You pulverised millions of demons. I don't think any of us imagined just how powerful we made you. He said proudly.

By doing so, you used all that energy and released it back to us, leaving everything back in order on earth as well as in heaven.

Is this heaven? Rachel asked and Remph's smile grew in return.

This is merely the pathway to heaven my child. Some angels strongly believe I should reward you for your sacrifice, by putting you back where you belong.

Before Rachel could react Remph put two fingers on her forehead and everything went black.

She woke up in bed sitting straight up. She was in her room. The same room she shared with Lucas. Rachel looked around. Everything was placed exactly like she remembered. The sun even shined exactly the same way through her shades. She heard the door of her room push open and her head snapped in that direction.

Hey, you're up early! Said Lucas casually walking in the room, wearing a towel. He was going to open the closet door when he noticed Rachel's facial expression.

Rachel's heart stopped. Lucas was standing right in front of her, in their room. Rachel couldn't make a sound as he looked at her worried. He walked to her and sat on the edge of the bed. He placed a strand of hair behind her ear and wiped away a tear.

Did you have a bad dream? He asked worried.

Lucas? It's really you? She asked her lips shaking.

Well... yeah? Who else would I be? He laughed.

Rachel threw herself into his arms and held him tightly. He felt and smelled exactly like she remembered.

Rachel, your scaring me what happened? Lucas asked trying to pull her tight grip off of him so he could look at her.

Rachel realised the angels sent her back home, to Lucas. She realised he probably didn't remember anything and let herself be pulled away from him trying to calm herself.

I'm sorry, I just... Had a really bad dream. She lied to reassure him.

Want to talk about it? He asked lovingly.

Rachel couldn't stop smiling and Lucas gave her a questioning look.

No I don't. What's important is that your here.

As if I'd ever leave you. He kissed her lightly and Rachel felt a tug at her heart.

Lucas got up and started getting dressed. Rachel sat on the bed not taking her eyes away from him somehow scared if she'd look away, he would disappear.

Why don't you take a sick day and we do something together? Anything! She asked.

I can't babe, I have to go to work today, you should sleep more you work till five in the a.m. on Fridays, remember? He said tying his tie.

We're Friday?

Yeah.

Did... did someone weird walked me home last night?

Well, I walked you home last night... So yeah. He laughed.

Good- I mean, right. Sorry I'm still sleepy. She faked a yawn for effect.

He kissed the top of her head and told her he was to see her tomorrow morning after her shift. She nodded and smiled sweetly at him. Once she heard the door closed she scrambled to her feet.

Cas? Castiel? It's me... Cas! She called the angel scanning her room hoping he'd show. She heard a flutter of wings and turned towards the sound. But it wasn't Castiel. It was Remph.

Of course there is a catch to all of this. He said waving his hands around him.

Of course. She said rolling her eyes.

They must keep thinking you are dead, Rachel. I couldn't change too much the reality, to Lucas, he thinks he just had an uneventful three months. Castiel can't hear you, I've block him. Now you are free to live your life as well as they are to do same.

But, what about Dean, what happens to him? She knew he was probably blaming himself for her death.

You are not his first loss Rachel, he will be even more efficient now, he uses his pain and anger to fight and he just filled up that tank with you being dead and all.

You're a heartless assho—

Rachel didn't have time to finish her sentence, she was pinned against the wall of her room, she couldn't move. She tried pushing the hold away from her.

Now, now. Remember, you are only human now. I would show a little more respect if I were you. He let her drop onto the floor.

We live in the same town, don't you think we might just bump into each other? She asked not bothering to get up.

Lucas will call you with great news, see he is needed in New-York, a very generous contract. You can live your life there and move on from what you never asked for to begin with.

If I don't? She asked

Trust me, you will. He said and vanished from in front of her.

Rachel sat on the floor and stared at it. She was never to see them again. She was so grateful to have Lucas back, alive. But she felt a hole inside of her. She let a tear fall as she thought of her friends, her makeshift family mourning her, while she was barely fifteen minutes away from them. Rachel curled up into a ball and let herself cry.

The end

Clip notes:

They get there, bobby does the ritual, nothing happens Rachel tells them she has to drink it and be actually posed by legion to be able to kill him by blowing herself up like she did to Lucas and. Dean é., lcall it suicide and she said she's sorry caps touches both brother and the zap back to bobbies then Rachel tell bobby she dean would have dying because he would have sacrificed himself instead of her (maybe drinks it) and she couldn't let that happen. Sweet moment and caps zaps bobby back too and asks him to stall the brothers as much as possible and Rachel drinks it and battles herself the brother arrive in time to see the barn exposé and burn down. The end? mouahaha


End file.
